TRAS LA GUERRA
by nekita namikaze
Summary: Él Uchiha se iría, quizás esta vez para no regresar jamás. Me iré de la aldea habían sido las frías palabras que dejo caer Sakura-chan escucho su voz dolida y quebrada y sintió de nuevo la culpa y sintió miedo de sus palabras no ha sido tu culpa ttebayo Naruto sollozo con la voz quebrada. nueva actualizacion, especial de sasuke. futuro lemmon
1. Perdida

**TRAS LA GUERRA**

Una loca idea que apareció en mi cabeza por la noche mientras leía unos cuantos fics kakasaku .

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto, ni su serie son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo escribo historias y los emparejo de la forma que me agrade**

 **ADVERTENCIA:futuro lemmon y algunas palabras de lenguaje soez, menciones de parejas BL y quizas yaoi soft**

 **INTRODUCCION: Perdida**

El tiempo ha pasado lentamente entre perdidas y reconstrucción la aldea renace de entre las cenizas, apenas unos meses después de los peores eventos que nadie jamás había presenciado en su vida por fin Konoha se estabiliza y sus habitantes ahora con un amor a la vida aprecian más que nunca lo que tienen y los lasos que han creado, todos dispuestos a buscar la felicidad y conseguir un mejor futuro todos sin querer olvidar lo que ha sucedido pero dispuestos a vivir por los que ya no están y dispuestos a entregarse al amor, después de todo nada más clarifican te que una guerra para los ojos y corazones necios.

En especial para el equipo 7 y sus integrantes todos con demasiado en sus corazones con secretos sentimientos y dudas para algunos más que para otros. Sasuke tras la guerra ha decidido quedarse por un tiempo y dispuesto a avanzar como primer paso se reintegra a su antiguo equipo, decidido a restablecer su clan a recuperar las amistades perdidas y reclamar lo que cree por derecho le pertenece. Naruto por su parte entre felicidad y angustia solo quiere verlos a todos felices pero en su corazón algo se oculta algo demasiado fuerte. Kakashi no esta tan confuso pero aquella verdad descubierta duele y le sofoca las noches se alargan entre suspiros y quizás el amor que ha descubierto ahora tan claro es un peso demasiado grande en su corazón. Yamato en cambio guarda un amor imposible que le atormenta, uno que es incapaz de revelar a más nadie pero uno que le impulsa a desear que esa persona amada encuentre la felicidad. Sai en cambio ahora gracias a su amada novia es más consiente del amor, y sabe secretamente de los sentimientos de sus compañeros, entorno a quienes giran sabe; que su equipo es solo una bomba de tiempo. Sakura por su parte ajena al resto se debate entre el amor y la culpa solo es consciente de una parte del panorama una que le impide estar tranquila y dar ese paso que tanto desea, algo que le atormenta y no la deja ser feliz lanzándose a los brazos de quien ama después de todos ellos son familia y no quiere herir a nadie.

Todos aunque desean ser esa familia feliz y unida que el resto de sus camaradas y aldea ven, sin saberlo y sin decir nada sienten que es solo cuestión de tiempo el reloj interno del equipo en su eterno tic tac les anuncia que hay lazos que se pueden romper, que llegara el momento de la verdad tarde o temprano y ya más nada volver a ser igual; que ese equipo unido con el que tanto soñaron más por el bien de los otros que de sí mismo está a punto de desaparecer. Caminan al filo del kunia uno tan peligroso que terminara por matar esa familia uno que con solo un paso en falso una decisión apresurada los separara a todos para siempre.

La Hokage sospecha y entre el temor de ver a quienes más le importan lastimados, sueños y metas truncadas promesas y amistades rotas siente que debe ayudar algo debe de hacer pero con su suerte para estas cosas teme que si por ayudar y meter mano en el asunto termine por contagiarlos de su infortunio y que los resultados sean después de todo más nefastos que beneficiosos y felices, desea desde el fondo de su corazón que sean felices.

Desea más que nadie por la memoria del cuarto y de su amado Jiraya y sobre todo por la vida que le ha tocado vivir que el vago siente cabeza tome responsabilidades y consiga el amor. Desea que su alumna sea feliz quiere para ella lo mejor y no un final triste y doloroso como el de su historia espera que abra pronto los ojos y vea el futuro brillante que le aguarda pero teme que en la confusión tome una decisión errónea. Anhela que el muchacho hiperactivo y siempre feliz no pierda esa sonrisa, no deje sus sueños atrás que supere el dolor y la angustia de la situación, que concrete su amor por mucho que este nadie sea tan extraño y para él no se vea demasiado futuro. Y aunque realmente quisiera ella misma acabar con la existencia tan molesta y dolorosa del engreído y traidor uchicha por el bien de ellos sabe que no puede hacerlo que de momento lo mejor es esperar cruzando los dedos y apostar por que el conseguirá concretar todos sus deseos y metas pues hasta para ella es bien sabido que en las apuestas por mucho que le gusten y tenga cierta tendencia de apostadora la suerte jamás le acompaña es por ello que si desea la felicidad de los primeros debe apostar por el cuarto nombrado de dicha manera cree que todo podría llegar a un buen puerto.

—Me preocupan esos idiotas—le comenta a Shisune mientras bebe sake de una botella, el día en que los ve partir de misión

—Ellos sabrán superarlo—responde la morena para tranquilizar a la Gondaime mas ni siquiera ella está segura de sus palabras

—Ellos siempre lo hacen, no—pregunta la rubia con la voz algo dolida tras darle el último trago a su botella, y más que otra cosa pareciera que buscase el que le diesen la razón a sus palabras más que lo dijese con intenciones de convencer a alguien

—Esperemos que en esta ocasión también puedan—susurra entonces la morena más para sí misma, aun así es escuchada por la rubia

—También lo espero-musita Tsunade con angustia girándose hacia la ventana—también lo espero...—repite a la nada

Por ello la angustia de la última misión encomendada a dicho equipo por ello deseo no haberles mandado a todos juntos o quizás haber enviado a otros en su lugar pero empecinados en regresar a ser esa familia que desearon por fin partieron todos juntos entre el amor y el desamor entre el dolor y la confusión disfrazados de falsa alegría, fingiendo que nada sucede y todo es como parece.

La misión se concreta con éxito más para el equipo no es así, la apuesta por ser esa familia feliz ha sido perdida en medio de dicha misión. Verdades a medias son reveladas, secretos ocultos se dejan traslucir y una decisión dolorosa para todos más para algunos que para otros es tomada. Al regresar a la aldea la noticia que nadie quería escuchar mas era esperada es revelada. Él Uchiha se iría, quizás esta vez para no regresar jamás.

—Me iré de la aldea—habían sido las frías palabras que dejo caer como un balde nada más habían ingresado al despacho a entregar el informe de la misión

—A quien le has pedido permiso para ello niñato idiota—bufo molesta como toda respuesta la rubia dando un golpe al escritorio

—No estoy pidiendo autorización de nadie—fue la respuesta seca y sin vacilación que devolvió

—Si es otra rabieta, ya nadie ira tras de ti—amenazo la rubia mirándole con saña mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el silencio se apodero de la sala

Un viaje de redención había sido la excusa, más se sabía que no era la causa real, con una falsa promesa de volver tras redimirse y vencer a sus demonios internos había dejado el despacho atrás con todos sus compañeros de equipo y la Hokage viéndole por lo que creían sería la última vez, la causa real solo la única mujer del equipo la sabia los demás solo podían sospechar más nadie diría nada.

Y ella… ella solo podía llorar en silencio pues sabía que había sido la causante de todo y le dolía, la culpa le atormentaría siempre pues con las palabras dichas al último de su clan en aquella misión, no solo había separado a su familia, si no que había causado un daño irreparable, un daño especial a ellos; a esos dos que se graduasen de la academia con ella tras superar la prueba de los cascabeles que Kakashi les había puesto y el dolor era grande pues había lastimado a su hermano del alma.

Lo peor… lo peor es que ellos ignorando el dolor real del rubio tras esa partida, tras la pérdida, sus compañeros de equipo solo tenían los ojos puestos en ella como si fuese la única o la que más sufría por esa perdida, una perdida que no era real, que no era tan grande como todos imaginaban, sintiéndose protegida se dejó abrazar por Kakashi mientras se partía en llanto desconsolada, pero no por lo que ellos creían, lloraba y se ocultaba en Kakashi de él, del rubio, de su hermano, de sus ojos acusatorios, de su rechazo, se ocultaba del dolor de este y lloraba por la culpa, lloraba por la perdida, la pérdida de su hermano

—Sakura-chan…—escucho su voz dolida y quebrada y sintió de nuevo la culpa y sintió miedo de sus palabras-no ha sido tu culpa ttebayo….

—Naruto...—sollozo con la voz quebrada de forma inaudible, tanto que apenas ella había logrado escuchar su propia voz

Y el llanto se detuvo y el dolor fue mayor. Pero el miedo desapareció, quiso llamarlo pero él se había ido, cuando puedo mover su estático cuerpo y le busco con la mirada le vio a lo lejos saltando los techos de las casas había huido de la mirada de todos para ocultar su dolor y eso ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.


	2. Que tal si

**este capitulo va dedicado a sakuramaya,** gracias por tu comentario me sirvió de ayuda espero que si lees esto te guste el capitulo, en fin gracias

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto, ni su serie son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo escribo historias y los emparejo de la forma que me agrade**

 **ADVERTENCIA:futuro lemmon y algunas palabras de lenguaje soez, menciones de parejas BL y quizas yaoi soft**

 **CAPITULO 1: Que tal si…**

Se encontraba el equipo siete saltando ramas y sorteando obstáculos de manera apresurada pues el tiempo apremia, horas antes se le había encomendado una misión un tanto delicada quizás la más importante y necesitada del mayor tacto posible desde la última y devastadora guerra ninja tanto que hasta el mismísimo Rokudaime se había apuntado a ella por el bien de su equipo y sin ánimos ya de negarse más las cosas por qué no decirlo también, o más bien de reconocérselo a él mismo; en especial por ella.

Una vez se ultimaron los detalles y dejando en su ausencia a la quinta como su remplazo se embarcaron en dicha misión "apoyar" al odioso Uchiha según sus propios pensamientos exactamente salvarle el culo. A últimas horas del día anterior llego una mal herida ave exactamente un halcón con un simple mensaje:

—Lo encontré— sumado de unas coordenadas y un —necesito refuerzos.

No faltaba mayor explicación el engreído peli negro ultimo de su estirpe había dado con el paradero de la única forma de traer de regreso a Kaguya y con ello otra posible gran guerra y asolar el mundo con horror nuevamente.

Un alejado y según las informaciones rápidamente obtenidas por el genio Nara como era de esperarse del nombrado entrego un detallado informe pocas horas después de la llegada del ave; un ruinoso templo casi "al fin del mundo" por dicha razón y la gravedad del asunto los miembros del antiguo y "nuevo" team seven se ofrecieron voluntarios incluido él.

Tras ultimaron los detalles con el Nara y la Gondaime partieron con suma prisa y por la urgencia del momento Kakashi utilizo su conocido jutsu apareciendo todos entre hojas y humo a los límites de la nación del fuego desde allí montaron aves de tinta cortesía del artista del equipo luego de haber volado en ellas gran parte del camino hasta el amanecer y cuando el pálido ex raíz mostro signos de agotamiento decidieron continuar a pie, nadie había dicho una sola palabra a menos que se tratase de la misión se encontraban sumidos en un tenso silencio y dada la situación para nadie era opción el detenerse ahora a pesar de no haber dormido nada y menos probar bocado más que las famosa píldoras soldado cortesía de la única mujer del equipo y su mayor preocupación; Sakura

Y allí estaba de nuevo el problema, al menos para sí mismo; la amaba. Aquello era algo que había decidido aceptar tras la última guerra y durante el pasado año cumpliendo funciones en su nuevo puesto, siendo ella su mayor apoyo y su asistente personal era algo que solo se había reafirmado y que no podría negarse jamás pero en todo ese tiempo no se había atrevido a confesarlo a pesar de los grandes acercamientos que habían tenido, de las cómplices miradas, los roses sutiles y algunos no tan sutiles de la confidencialidad y camaradería de ambos de las tardes y momentos compartidos entre risas y abrazos, una que otra caricia en momentos de vulnerabilidad.

No había tenido el valor suficiente de sincerarse con ella a pesar de que "ella" pudiese sospechar algo tampoco había dicho nada y el decidió dejar las cosas así; por miedo, miedo a que ella lo rechazara a que aún tuviera sentimientos mezclados, de que aun el Uchiha no saliese de sus pensamientos o corazón, miedo a confundirla después de tantos esfuerzos por llegar ella. De asustarla y alejarla, podía esperar era lo que siempre se decía y se había convencido de ello después de todo tenían tiempo o eso creía hasta ahora.

Tras el mensaje recibido anterior mente ahora el miedo lo invadía no quería perderla pero no podía reclamarla como suya por cobarde o al menos no aun. Pero, se había decidido a luchar por ella por su bien por el de ambos o eso se decía, si veía que ella se arrojaba a sus brazos a los brazos de ese hombre por el que ahora iban en su rescate y era feliz lo entendería quería creer en sus palabras pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría no quería perderla, ella era su luz, su todo quien le había dado sentido a su vida y por quien él había cambiado.

 _Es por eso que a pesar de su cargo y pese a los reclamos y amenazas de la Gondaime y las sorprendidas caras de los presentes la noche anterior en su despacho había arrojado a un lado su sombrero y su haori quedando solo con su tradicional traje de jounin saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio sus armas y porta kunais_

 _—También es mi equipo —había soltado escuetamente con toda la seriedad posible —no irán a ninguna parte sin mí —agrego luego con autoridad a provechándose de su cargo_

 _—Kakashi…—susurro ella mirándole fijamente con sus ojos jade brillando con intensidad antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerzas_

 _—Esto es una locura —grito cabreada la rubia más que nada por saberse ya atrapada nuevamente en dicha oficina hasta su regreso —no puedes irte idiota —añadió en un grito casi histérico —eres el Hokage joder —finalizo golpeando el nuevo escritorio del peli plata_

 _—Sugoi ´ttebayo —exclamo el rubio tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio —usted también quiere ir a buscar al teme Kakashi sama —agrego feliz entre risas_

 _—El equipo ha vuelto a reunirse —susurro una pasmada shisune_

 _—Que nadie me escucha maldición —bufo la gondaime_

 _—Es una orden —acoto nuevamente el Rokudaime mirando a la muchacha en sus brazos_

 _—Tú no puedes ir —le susurro ella apretando el agarre con un leve sonrojo en el rostro sin quitarle la mirada de encima una mirada llena de convicción y sentimientos encontrados una que el peli plata no supo descifrar_

 _—Si yo no voy tu tampoco —acoto sonriendo tras la máscara con felicidad_

 _—Tuche —devolvió ella sonriéndole devuelta divertida_

 _—Porque Sakura chan no podría ir —pregunto confundido el rubio_

 _—Porque la fea es como shisune san —acoto uniéndose a la conversación el pintor_

 _—Nani —pregunto aún más confundido el rubio —como shisune —susurro mirando a la morena_

 _—Naruto tu si eres un caso —se unió el castaño ahora a la conversación —Sakura san es la asistente del Hokage y como tal debe cumplir sus funciones como shisune lo hacía, es por ello que mientras el Hokage no salga de la aldea ella tampoco —le explico el pobre de Yamato al perdido rubio_

 _—Así que ya está —pregunto la rubia dejándose caer desgana en el mortificante asiento que la retuvo por años hasta que pudo encajárselo al según ella el vago del Hatake_

 _—Que problemático —susurro el Nara quien había sido olvidado sentado en una butaca —mañana anunciaremos que el Hokage se ausentara de la aldea por una misión diplomática en las lejanías —suspiro poniéndose de pie y entregando la carpeta con toda la información reunida al actual líder de la aldea antes de salir_

 _—Tsunade te encargo la aldea hasta nuestro regreso —sentencio acercándose al centro del grupo sin soltar a la ojijade lo cual no pasó desapercibido para nadie ni tampoco el hecho de que ella no parecía querer deshacer el abrazo que ella misma le había dado anteriormente_

 _—Vago necesito hablar unas cosas contigo a solas antes —soltó Tsunade a lo cual el aludido sin separarse de Sakura creo un bunshin y tras ello desapareció con su grupo dejando solo hojas en su lugar_

—Sen… sei…— escucho su voz cantarina susurrarle en el oído sacándolo de sus recuerdos

—Saku…—contesto mirándola con una sonrisa tras la máscara —hace mucho no me llamabas así…

—Llevaba un rato hablándote baka y no has contestado —respondió sencilla devolviendo la sonrisa la primera que daba tras haber aparecido en las afueras y dando comienzo a la misión

Miro hacia adelante comprobando que los demás continuaban su camino en silencio y que entre los otros tres miembros del equipo y ellos había una distancia considerable para hablar se giró a ella con intensión de preguntar que sucedía

—Naruto me ha pedido otra píldora, también les eh dado una a sai y Yamato san —le dijo extendiéndole una píldora

—Gracias —musito aceptándola y metiéndosela por debajo de la máscara para tragarla y suspiro para sí al saber el motivo por el cual le había hablado después de todo nadie había dicho palabra desde que salieran.

A pesar de que se le adelanto en hablar y le entrego la píldora ella se quedó a su lado sin dejar de mirarle quizás podría preguntarle algunas cosas y sacarse unas dudas de encima

—Que te preocupa —volvió a adelantarse ella mirándole con preocupación

—Tú —le soltó sin más

A lo que ella le miro extrañada, soltó otro suspiro escapo de sus labios y le miro, ella extrañada esperaba que hablase

—No has dicho palabra desde que dejamos el despacho —agrego como única explicación obteniendo otra mirada llena de sentimientos de ella —desde que comenzamos el camino a pie te has mantenido a la delantera con Naruto

—Me preocupa —susurro ella de vuelta

—… —no supo que decir aquello le confundió asusto y dolió de la misma forma —Sasuke…—consulto con duda

—Sasuke… él… también —le dijo ella con una débil sonrisa y ocultando su inquietud

—No lo hagas…—le dijo tomando su mano antes de darse cuenta, al notarlo se sonrojo e intento soltarle más ella afianzo el agarre y le sonrió sincera pudiendo notar también su sonrojo eso le dio esperanzas —Saku…

—Gracias…—le dijo apretando más su mano —sé que lo has hecho por mí —le acuso con los ojos vidrioso —te conozco…

—Y yo a ti —devolvió tirando de ella y tomándola en brazos ágilmente —no lo hagas repitió

—…. —silencio...

—No te pongas la máscara, no te va —le brome sonriéndole con su típica sonrisa de ojo intentando animarla

—Hablando de máscaras —le acuso ella con una risotada

—Hmmmm…

—Es extraño —le dijo ella desviando el tema —verte sonreír así con ambos ojos

—Gracias a Naruto… ya sabes —después de todo el rubio le había ayudado a conservar el sharingan ahora en ambos ojos como un usuario de sangre

—O si… su divinidad —bromeo ella

—Se lo debo, es algo que tengo que reconocer —contesto encogiéndose de hombros

—Y el no paro de fanfarronear con lo genial que era —acoto la mujer negando con la cabeza

—También es cierto —concedió sonriendo nuevamente

—Me gusta —susurro ella acariciando la cicatriz de su ojo —gracias —repitió acurrucándose en sus brazos

—Si no hubiese decidido venir…—le consulto mirándola con duda

—…. —silencio, otra vez sucedía, los labios de ella no se movían

—Que habrías hecho —volvió a consultar sin dejar de mirarla

—No lo sé…—soltó en apenas un susurro casi inaudible

—Saku…

—Supongo que en el fondo sabía que no me dejarías sola…—contesto escondiendo el rostro —fue… repentino

—Dímelo a mí…—dejo escapar sin darse cuenta junto a otro suspiro

—Supongo que no esperaba nada…

La miro extrañado y ella tenía otra vez esa mirada que no supo descifrar su corazón se le estrujo y otra vez el miedo y la duda le asaltaron temía perderla, lo supo, si lo hacía se volvería loco, no podría continuar y la enorme necesidad de decirle todo lo que había guardado todo este tiempo le asalta un momento de locura de arrebato pero lo haría las palabras se agolpaban en garganta

—Si me pedias que me quedara lo hubiera hecho —soltó ella y otra vez se le adelanto —pero si lo hubiera hecho… mi corazón estaría inquieto hubiese querido venir…—agrego de nuevo con dolor en la voz —pero… si me hubieses dejado venir…—ella lo miro y allí estaba de nuevo esa mirada acompañada de sus ojos vidriosos

—Pero…—le animo a continuar con el corazón en un puño apretando más el agarre a ella a lo cual sintió sus delgados brazos afianzarse en su cuello mientras escondía el rostro en su hombro

—Habría deseado estar allá…—continuo en un susurro causando que el corazón del peli plata y el de ella misma se acelerasen al unísono sin saberlo —hubiese querido esto… estar contigo y sentir tus brazos protegiéndome… consolándome —la sintió acurrucarse y pudo ver un sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas —hubiese querido tenerte a mi lado…

Y esa era la señal, o al menos lo que necesitaba para decidirse por completo a luchar por ella, no le era indiferente o eso quería creer

—Saku… —le llamo obligándole a mirarlo

—Sakura… yo… —tenia tantas palabras atoradas y ahora no querían salir-

—Tú… —le escucho animándole a seguir

—Tú me… —trago saliva sonoramente y bufo molesto y desesperado ella le miraba fijamente con un sonrojo en el rostro, aquella mirada que no podía descifrar y sus ojos vidriosos, negó con la cabeza y suspiro no podía más simplemente lo soltaría

—Yo…. —volvió a animarle a continuar en vista que no decía más —Kakashi…

—Saku… —la voz le temblaba paso saliva y suspiro lo haría de forma apropiada —Sakura… Haruno… yo te…

—Oooi date bayo….

Decidió ignorar aquel llamado y aminoro el paso mientras apretaba el agarre acercándola más a sí mismo en tanto ella acomodaba sus delgados brazos en su cuello y se acercaba sonrojada

—Sakura Haruno yo estoy….

—Nee Kakashi-sensei ´ttebayo —escucharon ambos la chillona voz del rubio en un grito que rompió la burbuja.


	3. Complicidad

**Exención de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, ni su hijo de mi serie Propiedad, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto solo yo Escribo historias y los emparejo de la forma A que me agrade**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Futuro Lemmon y ALGUNAS Palabras de lenguaje soez, Menciones de Parejas BL y quizas yaoi suave**

 **CAPITULO 2: COMPLICIDAD ...**

—Shanaro! —exclamaba una furibunda inner mientras que Sakura quedo con una extraña sensación de vacío deseando matar a su amigo

Y ambos bufaron molesto sin darse cuenta, el peli plata negó con la cabeza cabreado contando mentalmente para no saltarle al rubio encima con un chidori directo al pecho, desde luego aquello no era algo propio de un líder de equipo mucho menos de un Hokage por supuesto, pensó; aquello sería muy mal visto más si lo hacía con quien en un futuro quizás lejano si podía, solo en secreta venganza para hacerle sufrir por este momento o tal vez hasta el día que el muriese si por su culpa perdía a su peli rosa seria su sucesor así pensando aquello se acercó hasta los demás con la joven aun en brazos

Por su parte la ojijade apretaba los puños con fuerza y se mantenía cabizbaja contando mentalmente hasta 10… 20… 30… vale hasta el 100

—Joooo que si no lo mueles a golpes tu mujer lo hago yo —gritaba inner agitando los brazos—calla que si lo muelo ahora no tendré excusa —chica como que no la tendrás te has dado cuenta de que lo que acaba de interrumpir —bufaba molesta

Tan concentrada estaba ella en su conversación con inner que no noto que se encontraban junto a los demás bajo un gran árbol a orillas de un riachuelo

—Nee que le ha hecho a Sakura-chan— reclamaba el rubio mirando molesto al líder del grupo —viejo pervertido se ha pasado con ella

—Naruto… —suspiro el Hatake mirándola a ella—nada… —recordó la interrupción y suspiro —no ha sido nada

—Como que nada viejo pervertido está llorando— le reclamo mosqueado

—Naruto… —le advirtieron los otros dos restantes

—Este viejo pervertido sea propasado con ella —soltó en su defensa sin comprender

—Serás dobe —dijo el artista por lo bajo

—Oye —le grito al peli negro —te eh escuchado

—Nada —se decía Sakura en un susurro que no pasó desapercibido para el peli plata —No ha interrumpido nada —contestaba en su cabeza a su inner y aquello le dolió —sabes bien que es lo que se venía  —alegaba histérica inner jalándose el cabello —pudo ser cualquier cosa —se convencía a si misma —solo estaba confortándome por… Sasuke— o claro estoy segura que era eso palurda —finalizaba inner mientras ella medio regresaba a la realidad

Aprovechando el momento el peli plata paso de largo con su peli rosa en brazos hasta la orilla del rio —Saku…—le llamo

—Bájela —le grito Naruto tras de ellos

—Ya basta —soltó cabreado con todo autoritario

—Bájela ahora viejo verde —insistió el rubio a lo que se ganó una mirada rubí por parte del peli plata que lo dejo helado

—Shaaaa, dejaras las cosas así es el momento —gritaba inner con puño en alto

—Saku…—volvió a llamar el Hatake dejándola en el suelo

—Narutooooo —grito apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo y camino hasta el con aura sombría lo cual noto el rubio sintiendo escalofríos

—Ese viejo pervertido te ha hecho algo Sakura chan —consulta temeroso —se quedaron muy atrás los dos….—agregaba nervioso y retrocediendo el rubio —así que pensé que quizás aprovecho el momento y la situación —trago duro, la peli rosa trono los dedos acercándose sombría hasta él —ya que estabas… débil…y ya… ya sabes se propaso contigo —agregaba intentando razonar más cada palabra parecía llevarlo más cerca de la tumba —pensé que te dejaste llevar y bueno… él se aprovechó y te obligo a hacer alguna de esas cosas del libro de ero senin —soltó el rubio sin más atolondrado y sin pensar, supo de inmediato que la había cagado magistral mente. Ahora estaba jodido quiso echarse a correr pero el instinto asesino que sintió lo dejo clavo en su lugar

—Shanaro — grita Sakura con su puño lleno de chakra dándole a Naruto en la cabeza y enterrándolo en unos centímetros mientras los otros dos miembros del equipo negaban con la cabeza.

Claro está ya desde la seguridad y el resguardo de un árbol, por su puesto ellos no eran tontos; o no. Claro que sabían que no debían de provocar a su compañera, aun mejor estaban al corriente de que no debían por nada del mundo; ni estar cerca, o mucho menos intervenir, al menos por su integridad física, no de momento.

Por su parte el Hatake satisfecho y fallando olímpicamente en ocultar su sonrisa y el buen ánimo que ahora tenía sentado en la orilla del riachuelo que por allí pasaba, disfrutaba de la escena y esta vez no pensaba interrumpir; ni de momento o luego de que transcurriese un tiempo y eso sus compañeros de equipo lo tenían más que claro. Pues a vistas del Hatake y si lo meditaban ellos aunque ajenos al pleito en si sabían que quizás y se lo tenía bastante merecido por interrumpir; y aunque el artista y el usuario del elemento madera no tenían muy en claro el que estaban seguros que el par al quedarse atrás tenían asuntos de importancia que tratar por lo mismo ninguno se había atrevido a interrumpirles.

El Hatake se puso de pie negando silenciosamente con la cabeza al percibir que la muchacha no planeaba desistir de su tarea de moler a palos al siempre despistado y metido del joven rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo observando la ferocidad que aun conservaban los golpes de la peli rosa pero tras valorar la situación, el rubio sanaba rápido y años de recibir palizas por parte de ella le habían vuelto un tanto más resisten que el resto. Se encogió de hombros observando a sus otros compañeros y finalmente camino hasta donde se encontraban sus camaradas de equipo y pidió a sai que sobrevolara la zona para reconocer el lugar en donde estaban actualmente

—Sempai —le llamo el castaño tras la partida del pintor

—Tenzou… —fue su respuesta

—Que le ha dicho Tsunade sama —consulto sin más y el peli plata supo por dónde iba aquella consulta

—Hmmmm… —musito soltando otro suspiro y recordando lo que el bunshin al desaparecer le envió

 _Shisune suspiro moviendo la cabeza mientras veía las hojas caer al suelo antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta y cerrar tras de sí bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia y el bunshin_

 _—Hmmmm…. —musita el bunshin a modo de consulta tras un momento de silencio_

 _—Estas seguro de lo que haces vago —pregunta sin más la rubia_

 _—No sé de qué habla…—responde encogiendo los hombros —Sasuke también fue mi alumno es normal que…._

 _—Y una mierda —grita la rubia poniéndose de pie y azotando ambas manos en el escritorio que cruje tras el golpe —sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero vago inútil —le suelta mirándole acusadora mente_

 _—Sinceramente Gondaime no entiendo a donde va…._

 _—No me vengas con chorradas —le amenaza puño en alto —les conozco a la perfección a ambos…._

 _—Yo…_

 _—Estas seguro de lo que haces…—repite su pregunta la rubia volviendo a sentarse_

 _—La amo…—suelta sin más Kakashi-bunshin_

 _—Eso lo sé muy bien —responde con calma la rubia sin dejar de mirarle_

 _—No le eh hecho nada…_

 _—También lo sé —bufa molesta — vago inútil_

 _—Jamás le haría daño_

 _—También lo se_

 _—Entonces…_

 _—Entonces… —grita la rubia —entonces que vago… serás idiota —otro golpe al escritorio —la amas_

 _—Así es…_

 _—Y la has dejado ir…—le mira confundida —por el…_

 _—No —contesta con convección Kakashi-bunshin_

 _La rubia resopla caminando hasta un estante con llave que abre y saca una botella de sake_

 _—Que es lo que piensas ganar con todo esto —pregunta tras un trago de la botella_

 _—No perderla…_

 _—Enviándola directo a sus brazos…. —grita exasperada —ella no será feliz a su lado_

 _—Lo se…_

 _—Y por qué la has dejado ir — grita tras beberse todo el sake —tenías la excusa perfecta al quedarte_

 _—Luchare por ella…_

 _—Debiste haberte quedado —le repite furiosa_

 _—Eso la habría dañado…_

 _—También lo se idiota —escupe la rubia levantando un puño— tenías la excusa perfecta…_

 _—Habría llorado…._

 _—La hubieras consolado…_

 _—Porque…_

 _—Sinceramente no me contenta saber lo que sientes por ella… pero es feliz a tu lado cada día la veo sonreír más abiertamente —confiesa sentándose nuevamente —incluso más que antes_

 _—Porque me dice esto —pregunta dudoso_

 _—Porque tú le haces mejor que ese mocoso engreído… —concede la mujer con algo de resignación den la voz —no me fio de él —añade luego con clara desconfianza en la voz_

 _—Yo tampoco…—confiesa el Rokudaime con firmeza_

 _—No quiero que sufra…—en todo débil se lamentaba, la rubia_

 _—Tampoco yo…—fue su única respuesta_

 _—No dejes que ese tipo le haga algo —pidió sincera la rubia_

 _—No los dejare estar a solas, ni que se acerque a ella —confeso con seriedad sus intenciones_

 _—No quiero verla sufrir —se sinceró la rubia_

 _—Me casare con ella —musita sin más el bunshin_

 _—También lo sé —grita la rubia rabiosa —quiero nietos —añade lanzándole la botella lo que hace —desaparecer en un puf al bunshin_

—Con que eso era —musita el castaño divertido

—Hmmmm….

—A pedido su mano antes de siquiera decírselo a ella —añade con una risotada el castaño

—Estaba por decírselo…. —comenta desganado

—Naruto… —consulta el otro ganándose un asentimiento de su parte

—Si me ha interrumpido —otro suspiro más a la larga lista

—Sempai…

—Hmmmm

—Sakura-san le ama…

—….

—Los eh visto… —añade ante el silencio —ella siente lo mismo por usted

—No lo sé…

—Ella es muy obvia… —añade riendo —créame sempai

—Aun esta Sasuke…

El castaño ríe divertido —es correspondido —le anima

—Aun siente cosas por él…

—Y aun así iba a confesarse

—Hmmmm

—Porque no lo ha hecho antes —consulta curioso

—Por cobarde —se sincera después de todo es tenzou y él le conoce como nadie tantos años en anbu le permitían confiar en él, más si este ya lo había descubierto

—Aún está a tiempo —comenta el castaño mirando a la susodicha mientras sigue golpeando al rubio

—Hmmmm….

—Sempai si no habla a tiempo ni hace nada, no importa lo que ella sienta por usted Sakura-san esta confundida porque piensa que no es correspondida, pero lo ama —comenta poniéndose de pie —solo necesita un empujón para decidir

—Hmmmm

—Y si usted no actúa a tiempo le dará entender otra cosa y ese empujón la enviara a los brazos del joven Uchiha —suelta como si nada con simplicidad —usted la enviara directos a sus brazos si no actúa a tiempo

Sin más y dejando a un sorprendido peli plata que procesa la información a toda velocidad y abre a mas no poder los ojos al caer en cuenta de la riesgosa situación hubiera deseado haber escuchado a Tsunade antes de dejar la aldea

—Sakura-san… —le llama cauto el castaño desde una distancia prudente —no crees que ya ha tenido suficiente por lo de antes — le consulta con complicidad

La aludida le mira con sorpresa, el sonrojo asomando a sus mejillas y recuerda la interrupción —aun no….— Musita golpeando con renovadas fuerzas mientras inner le anima

Moviendo la cabeza el castaño se aleja un tanto ganándose en medio del claro y haciendo unos sellos y creando una casa de madera lo suficiente mente amplia para descansar

Luego de unos minutos en los que la mujer del equipo saco toda la frustración aprovechando también de quitarse de encima el revoltijo de sentimientos mientras golpeaba cabreada al rubio el cual termino en un hoyo todo magullado y lleno de chichones Sakura bufaba molesta arreglándose el guante

Una sombra en el cielo llama la atención de todos los presentes menos el magullado rubio que ha quedado inconsciente tras unos minutos el pintor desciende cerca de la orilla abriendo su pergamino el ave regresa a ser un simple dibujo y este les mira mientras todos se acerca

—Has encontrado algo —pregunta Kakashi acercándose a la peli rosa y despeinando su cabello mientras mira al peli negro

—Estamos cerca —comenta sacando el mapa de su mochila y abriéndolo —estamos en este punto —añade mostrando un punto negro que ha marcado en el mapa —y nuestro objetivo se encuentra en este lugar —continua diciendo mientras con su dedo recorre desde el punto una delgada línea de tinta que ha trazado hasta otro punto donde detiene su dedo

—No parece mucha distancia —murmura el castaño

—Eso nos tomaría al menos todo el día de camino —acota Sakura mirando interesada el mapa

—No iremos a ninguna parte por hoy —sentencia el peli plata con autoridad mirando el mapa mientras tiene una mano en el mentón

Los tres le miran confundidos y miran el mapa este simplemente apunta a Naruto y luego al cielo

—Ya es tan tarde…—suelta sorprendida la ojijade a l ver como la luz se va yendo y comienzan a asomar las primeras estrellas

—Estuviste golpeando a Naruto largo rato —contesta el artista divertido solo por molestarla

—Así fue —dicen los otros dos

—Por qué no me han detenido —pregunta incrédula

—Estaba reconociendo el terreno —se excusa el pintor

—Miedo… —pregunta el castaño

—Se lo merecía —dice descaradamente el peli plata

La ojijade le mira directamente tras sus palabras y al ver esa mirada intensa en el cómo cuando la cargaba y Naruto les interrumpió comprende de sus palabras e inner las apoya y ella ya no puede negarse más la situación

—Cof… Cof… —interrumpe el castaño tosiendo sonora y falsamente mientras se gana entre el pintor y su sempai alejándose del posible peligro

El Hatake es consciente de que sea perdido en su mirada largo tiempo pero no importa pues ella le ha mirado primero y ha mantenido la mirada tan ajena a todo como él le acaricia la mano y sonríen antes de mirar al mapa

—Nos ha tomado todo un día llegar hasta aquí utilizando mi técnica para salir de la nación del fuego —comenta tras unos minutos de silencio

Momentos en que los tres hombres analizaron posibilidades e inner ha logrado convencer a Sakura de todo lo sucedido antes y más

—Y luego hemos venido en el ave de sai atravesando fácilmente kilómetros de ríos y lagos que nos habrían retrasado notablemente —comienza a explicar ante la atenta mirada de los demás —estamos a más de unas semanas a pie de casa y a poco más de un día del lugar que nos señaló shikamaru —acota luego señalando el mapa —y esto es lo la mitad del camino —puntualizo luego de ello —ninguno ha descansado ni comido si continuamos adelante esto solo sería una misión suicida…

—Misión… suicida…. —escuchan desde detrás la voz magullada de Naruto

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe a lo nos enfrentamos —continua el Hatake

—Y si pensamos con frialdad las cosas no tenemos siquiera certeza de que no sea una trampa —añade pensativo sai

—Que —cuestiona incrédulo el rubio acercándose a ellos

—Si analizamos las cosas solo nos ha llegado un ave que se asemeja a las que podría utilizar el joven uchicha con un mensaje demasiado ambiguo que podría significar cualquier cosa según la interpretación —explica con objetividad el castaño mirando el mensaje detenidamente

_De que están hablando… —grita aturdido el rubio —es el teme… en problemas —añade tirándose los pelos —Sakura-chan —le llama

—Tienen razón Naruto —contesta con seriedad la mencionada —perfectamente esto podría ser una trampa tendida específicamente para nosotros o un plan buscando incautos a los que utilizar para amenazar a alguna aldea

—De que estas hablando…. —vuelve a soltar sin creerlo —acaso no piensan en el teme

—Lo hacemos —suelta Sakura sorprendiendo a todos —Kakashi si no lo hiciera jamás habría permitido esta misión para empezar y en lugar de venir y arriesgarse el habría enviado un escuadrón anbu según el protocolo —le dice Sakura mirándole seria mientras toma de la mano al peli plata acción que ni el mismo Naruto pasa desapercibida

—Ahora que tenemos la cabeza fría y estamos cerca —comienza el líder del equipo —es necesario valorar todas las opciones posibles —añade acariciando la mano de Sakura —shikamaru nos advirtió de esto y de posibles emboscadas

—Yo… comprendo —dice el rubio con los ojos empañados

—Si llegamos hasta este punto —comienza Sakura a explicarle con su mano libre —será el punto de no regreso Naruto —hace una pausa mirándole —lo comprendes ahora

El rubio solo asiente y se pone de pie dándoles la espalda —llegando a ese lugar solo comenzaría la parte más difícil comprendo— lleva una mano y se pasa la manga por el rostro —sea verdad o no llegando a ese lugar…. —la voz le tiembla contiene el llanto y da unos pasos —iré a darme un baño…

El rubio se aleja corriendo ante la atenta mirada de todos, algunos pueden entender mejor su dolor que otros pero aun así todos saben que sufre por la situación, nadie le quita la mirada hasta que desaparece en la distancia entre la bruma de la noche y la espesura de los árboles, Sakura con la mirada afligida y ojos cristalinos no sabe si salir corriendo tras de él o echarse al pecho de Kakashi a llorar cuando entre dudas esta por ponerse de pie siente el agarre en su mano con más fuerza a la vez que tiran de ella y se deja hacer

El peli plata la aprieta contra si mientras le deposita un beso en la frente y luego de unos momentos la toma como antes, poniéndose de pie con ella en brazos ante la mirada de sus dos compañeros da un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedía y se gira en dirección a la casa hecha por el usuario del elemento madera tiempo antes

—Sempai…

Escucha que le llama a sus espaldas, no se gira más detiene sus pasos dando a entender que espera que el otro continúe

—La habitación de arriba…—le dice sin más con cierto tono de complicidad —recuerde el empujón… —agrega luego con cierto tono cantarín

El aludido mueve la cabeza y suelta una leve risita acomodando a una llorosa Sakura contra su pecho algo ajena o lo que sucede.


	4. Verdades ocultas

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto, ni su serie son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo escribo historias y los emparejo de la forma que me agrade**

 **ADVERTENCIA: futuro lemmon y algunas palabras de lenguaje soez, menciones de parejas BL y quizas yaoi soft**

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas algo subidas de tono.**

 **CAPITULO 3: VERDADES OCULTAS**

Aun con ella en brazos el peli plata cierra la puerta corrediza de la casa creada por su compañero de equipo y se apoya en esta unos momentos cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el aroma de ella lo cual no se había permitido desde que salieran de la aldea inundando sus pulmones de ella la apretó más contra si en un intento de reunir el valor necesario nuevamente, después de todo ellos tenían razón tanto tenzou como Tsunade y con ese pensamiento dentro de su cabeza escucho la cantarina risa de su querido amigo y pequeño amigo óbito. Negando con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus enmascarados labios comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba como le había aconsejado tenzou anteriormente

Una vez hubo llegado ante la puerta de la habitación la miro ella seguía pegada a su pecho pero las lágrimas habían desaparecido y como único rastro de ellas quedaba el camino que dejaban atrás desde sus ojos hasta abandonar su rostro.

—Saku… —le llamo con dulzura besando su frente antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar a la habitación, cerro tras de sí y noto el detalle de que tenzou pusiera un pestillo en la puerta y en el centro lo que pensaba serviría de cama en definitiva le debería una al usuario del elemento madera caminando hasta el centro de la habitación noto su mochila y la de ella a un lado de la supuesta cama, volvió a sonreír había olvidado traerlas consigo le debía otro favor al castaño

—Saku… —le llamo nuevamente sentándose aun con ella en brazos esta vez acunándola entre sus piernas —por favor mírame… —suplico quitándole los mechones del rostro

Esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella ante su suplica y en encontró perdido nuevamente ante su mira la misma de antes aquella que aún no sabía cómo descifrar, solo que esta vez tenía un algo distinto y era más intensa, dejándose llevar ya sin impórtale nada le acaricio con ternura el rostro depositando un tierno beso en su frente lo que no espero, o más bien no esperaba en este momento. Pero, le daba más valor fue sentir las manos de Sakura acariciarle el rostro por sobre la máscara con delicadeza, cerro sus ojos y suspiro notoriamente como lo que era un idiota enamorado, sintió una de las manos de ella deslizarse entre sus cabellos mientras la otra acariciaba su mejilla y se dejó hacer atrayéndola más así con sus brazos hasta acomodarla mejor y dejo a sus manos vagar libremente

—Lo siento… —escucho el débil susurro de su voz en su oído y para su sorpresa no con un tono lloroso o angustiado si no con una voz seductora y cargada de dulzura una voz que se le antojo por demás sensual, haciéndolo enrojecer mientras su corazón bombeaba desenfrenado y abrió sus ojos solo para perderse en ella

Acto seguido sintió ambas manos de ella deslizándose por sus mejillas y arrastrando con ellas su máscara la miro a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada, las mejillas teñidas de un tono similar al de su cabello al peli plata la vista se le antojaba irresistible, afianzando su agarre con uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella la apego aún más a él, sintiéndola por completo contra si un sonoro e involuntario suspiro se escapó de sus labios haciéndole cerrar los ojos al tiempo en que se relamía los aun cubiertos labios. Mientras que subía la otra mano ella se detuvo haciéndole abrir los ojos regresando un poco en si las mejillas femeninas ahora adornadas por un rojo intenso, al subir la vista pudo ver duda en sus ojos le sonrió sin cerrar sus ojos esta vez y el mismo término de quitarse la ahora odiosa máscara para lanzarse a los labios de ella al instante.

Fuera de la casa de madera se encontraban los miembros más recientes del equipo sentados frente a unas humeantes varas que apenas habían comenzado a soltar pequeños brillos anaranjados y rojos, después de que el peli gris con la peli rosa en brazos entrasen a la casa habían decidido prender una fogata pues sin duda ellos esta noche dormirían fueran o es lo que pensaban

—Yamato-san —le llamo él joven de tés pálida a lo que el aludido le miro dando a entender que escuchaba —está bien con ello —le pregunto dejando de mover las ramas y acomodando trozos más grandes encima de estos

—Disculpa —musito a modo de pregunta mirándole sin comprender

—No le duele —pregunto de regreso el moreno mientras movía los trozos de madera para que encendieran bien lanzándole una mirada al castaño y en ella ya no había confusión sino dolor —le acaba de perder…

—No es así… —contesta de regreso con una débil sonrisa de amargura —hace mucho entendí que jamás le tendría

—Está bien con ello —repite el moreno mirándolo con un deje de preocupación —eh… leído muchas cosas sobre ello —le comenta con una débil sonrisa de arrepentimiento de esas que comprendió después de comenzar su actual relación —yo… desde que estoy con ella… eh podido entender estas cosas —le dice al fin mirándole apenado-—y lo siento mucho por usted…

—Estoy bien… —le corta el castaño con una débil sonrisa mirando el cielo — eso me llevo a la persona con que estoy ahora —añade mirándole con otra débil sonrisa —el comprender todo esto nos arrojó a los brazos del otro…pero…

—Ino siempre me dice que no está bien vivir con arrepentimientos…. —le suelta el joven pintor mientras el castaño fija si mirada en el —pero —añade revolviendo el fuego con una débil sonrisa —también dice que los sentimientos cambian y uno no debe vivir con ellos confusos

—Eso… también lo sé —le responde el castaño mirando el cielo con otro suspiro —la primera…-añade pensativo —y por un tiempo después… ambos lo hicimos solo por despecho —traga duro con un nudo en la garganta —para no dañar al otro después de un tiempo por el bien de ambos lo dejamos —añade mirándole con otra sonrisa de dolor

—Ya no era lo mismo… —consulta el pintor sonriendo ahora divertido mientras mira a su superior —también puedo entender eso —le confiesa ante la cara de extrañeza que el castaño le otorga —lo supe después de comenzar con Ino, tras una pelea —acota ahora el mirando al cielo con un suspiro —ya no era lo mismo estar sin sus brazos… sin su presencia —otro suspiro antes de volver a mirar a su interlocutor —ya nada era igual sin ella —asegura y el brillo en sus ojos y la convicción con que lo dice sorprende a Yamato —eso… —continua mirándole —eso se llama amor capitán

—Yamato le mira confuso luego al cielo y suspira mientras ve su rostro con una de sus típicas sonrisas dibujado en él y entonces sonríe —Ino quizás sea muy sabia —comenta luego riendo ya sin muestras de dolor o amargura —gracias sai… —suelta volviendo a mirar el cielo y a ver su rostro en el-aun así debe ser difícil… —añade luego llevando sus manos tras su cuello —hay sentimientos que no se pueden enterrar como si nada —asegura tras un momento —comprendo a Sakura-san y por eso quiero que sean felices —se tira de espaldas mirando el cielo mientras en el ve a su pareja en distintas poses y distintas expresiones —y es muy fácil confundir algunos otros —suspira lo ultimo

—Estoy seguro que Gai-san siente de la misma forma —suelta sin más el pintor dejando atónito y sin aire al castaño —no se preocupe nadie más sabe ni sospecha —le tranquiliza tras del silencio después que soltara la frase anterior —hay cosas que les delatan, si se les observa, no puede engañar a un ex raíz —le asegura antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque —al igual que ellos —dice divertido mirando hacia la cabaña

Tras salir del trance de la sorpresa el castaño se pone de pie —sai… —le llama sin saber bien que decir

—Hacen buena pareja, se les ve bien juntos —dice girándose el pintor mientras se encoge de hombros —no parece que fuera solo desamor al verles así —agrega luego dejando sin palabras y estático al castaño —iré por Naruto —dice con una de sus sonrisas apuntando a cierta dirección del bosque antes comenzar a caminar y desaparecer en la espesura de la noche

Aun de pie en su lugar el sorprendido Yamato vuelve en sí y suspira mirando el cielo y vuelve a ver Gai en el sonriendo. Una sonrisa boba se instala en sus labios y el cerrando los ojos vuelve a mirar en la dirección por la que sea perdido el peli negro mientras niega con la cabeza ahora riendo divertido de forma sonora, dando unos pasos en la misma dirección que sai, le da una última mirada a la casa y se despide para siempre de ese amor que hacía mucho supo; sería un imposible y había decidido sepultar, suspiro y con una última sonrisa, ahora sin dolor podía dejarlos ir. Ahora después de tanto tiempo le decía adiós a su amor de años por su superior

—Adiós sempai… —pensó de forma metafórica adentrándose al bosque en busca del pintor y del joven hiperactivo.

Dentro de la cabaña ignorantes de todo y olvidándose de nueva cuenta de su situación actual y de sus compañeros de misión, inmersos de nueva cuenta en su perfecta burbuja se encontraban aun entre besos y delicadas caricias se encontraban el Rokudaime y su asistente.

Poco a poco el peli plata fue alejando su rostro del de ella cerro los ojos y junto con otro suspiro apoyo su frente en la de ella, mientras sentía sus delicadas manos acariciar sus mejillas con suavidad y deslizarse hasta sus labios, sintiendo como poco a poco luego descendían por su mentón hasta caer y apoyarse en su pecho tras unos segundos más decidió por fin abrir sus ojos encontrándose con esos jades que tanto le quitaban el sueño mirándole fijamente de manera intensa, sonrió sincero y mantuvo la mirada algo insegura ella movió sus manos abriendo el chaleco del uniforme con un poco de sorpresa pero realmente complacido el mismo ayudo a sacarse de encima la prenda

Decidido tras el pasado intento fallido de aquella tarde ¨gracias a la gentil intervención del joven e hiperactivo rubio¨ y lleno de renovada valentía tras lo anterior sucedido inhalo profundo antes de abrir la boca con la intención de confesarle los sentimientos que cargaba consigo desde hacía mucho, ya nada importa se jugaría su última carta, un último intento antes de perderla, si ella le daba una negativa… si le confesaba que aun guardaba sentimientos por el engreído Uchiha… lo sabría, ya no quedaría nada más que hacer, esa sería su señal para intentar olvidarla, para por fin dejarla ir…

—Te amo… —escucho sacándolo de sus pensamientos —te amo —repitió su suave voz aquella que le robaba el sueño, sorprendido le miro a los ojos buscando algún indicio de que había escuchado bien, ella solo le sonrió débilmente acariciando nuevamente su rostro embelesada al verlo por completo al descubierto, respirando hondo entrelazo una mano a la del peli plata y la llevo a su pecho en el cual su corazón saltaba desbocado —desde antes de la guerra —confeso ella con un nudo en la garganta, había dolor en su voz, temió al rechazo hace mucho pero más a la culpa aun así ya no podía seguir guardando aquellas palabras en su garganta de lo contrario sentía que explotaría

El solo pudo sonreír con alivio, como no lo había sentido desde hace mucho, deslizo su mano por el pecho de ella en una suave caricia dejándola caer hasta la delgada cintura sin separarse del cuerpo femenino, ella le miraba expectante sus ojos dudando, negó con la cabeza dejando escapar otro suspiro y volvió a besarla ante la sorpresa de la peli rosa —otra vez lo has hecho —le dijo divertido en sus labios antes de depositar otro corto beso en el mismo lugar, acuno su rostro entre sus manos y beso su frente antes de volver a apoyar la propia en ella —esta tarde también lo has hecho —confeso con simpleza sin apartar sus ojos de los jades ella le miro confundida

—Esta tarde… —pregunto llena de duda recordando la interrupción de Naruto —sha frente que eres lenta —hacia acto de aparición su inner y entonces algo hico click en su cabeza —que ibas a decirme esta tarde —le pregunto demasiado ansiosa tanto que sin notarlo sus manos agarraron las ropas del ninja con excesiva fuerza jalando más así misma —que ibas a decirme —repitió mirándole demasiado ansiosa olvidando el miedo y las dudas el solo pudo sonreír ante aquella mirada ansiosa

—Sakura Haruno yo te amo _confeso sonriendo, recordando las palabras exactas que pensaba decir antes de que la voz de Naruto le interrumpiera ella se lanzó a besarlo, haciéndolos caer ella encima de él, sobre la rustica cama de madera —lo intente varias veces… —soltó con una risita divertida recordando la tarde pasada sin poder apartar la vista del rostro hermosamente sonrojado de Sakura —durante nuestra conversación de esta tarde varias veces quise hacerlo pero… —negó con la cabeza de nueva cuenta divertido ahora y completamente aliviado dejo escapar otra risita ella solo le miraba fijamente escuchándole con atención totalmente cómoda sobre su pecho —cuando iba a decirlo tú siempre te me adelantabas… —ella sonrió incrédula

—Yo me adelantaba —pregunto divertida pasando sus brazos tras el cuello masculino

—Cuando me entregaste la píldora —le apunto divertido besando tiernamente sus labios ella rio aun dentro del beso sintiéndose renacida, al tiempo que sentía las manos masculinas aventurarse por debajo de su polera y acariciarle la espalda

—No lo creo… —confeso entre risas depositando ella un beso de vuelta, sus manos ahora deslizándose juguetonas por el pecho masculino se levantó un poco afirmando una mano en la madera mientras la otra llegaba hasta el final de la polera de Kakashi adentrándose en ella y acariciando el torso masculino deslizando con ello la polera el solo inspiro sonoramente

—Cuando preguntaste… que me preocupaba —volvió apuntar el con voz ronca, regresándole otro beso ella rio y volvió a besarlo sin abandonar su caricia ascendente —cuando me agradeciste… después de tomarnos la mano —siguió con su cuenta aun rosando sus labios besándolos de nuevo, deslizando sus manos por los costados de ella hasta llegar bajo el pecho deteniéndose al sentir la tela del sostén

—Imposible… —susurraba inédita al descubrir que de haber guardado silencio un poco más, ellos estarían así desde antes.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando del tacto y deseando aún más, se acomodó hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él y con ambas manos tiro de la tela hasta subirla a la altura del pecho, el peli plata entendiendo saco sus manos de debajo de su ropa y sin levantarse completamente le ayudo a quitarle la prenda con todo y mascara ella vuelve a apegarse a él besándolo con pasión, enreda una mano en la de él y la guía hasta el cierre de su polera, sin necesitar de nada mas este comprende el mensaje bajando el cierre

—Y la cuenta sigue —le confeso en susurro divertido viendo su rostro de incredulidad y diversión deslizando sus manos en una suave y gentil caricia con ayuda de ella la despoja de la prenda dejándola en un tentador bracier de encaje negro —finalmente… —susurro depositando otro beso continuando con la cuenta pero también por el hecho de que finalmente sus anhelos eran cumplidos —Naruto interrumpió… —añadió y ambos soltaron una risotada recordando la frustración del momento

—O siempre tan oportuno —bromeo ella con sarcasmo en la voz entonces lo recordó, recordó el nerviosismo de él y las palabras que había medio tartamudeado sonrió sincera comprendiendo el inusual nerviosismo en él —tenía miedo —le confeso por fin, él la miro extrañado —de tu rechazo… —había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo lo sabía muy bien

Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad ambos acariciando el cuerpo del otro con lentitud tomándose su tiempo, pues habían esperado mucho para este momento, para sentirse piel con piel. Él peli plata llego hasta el broche del sostén y tras abrirlo con algo de ayuda la despojo también de aquella prenda, se miraron a los ojos antes de arrojarse a un beso desesperado hasta quedar sin aire y una vez roto el beso el peli plata comenzó un camino de besos desde el cuello femenino llevando entonces sus labios hasta los ahora descubiertos pechos de ella y comenzó a chuparlos alternada mente arrancando débiles suspiros femeninos, dando algunas lamidas o recorriendo con su lengua el contorno de ellos y alguna que otra mordida a los erectos pezones, la peli rosa solo se dejaba hacer agarrándose al cuello de el con una mano mientras la otra se enredaba en los despeinados cabellos del Hatake dando algunos tirones en ellos cuando era demasiado brusco con sus atenciones. Luego de quizás cuanto tiempo pues para ambos el tiempo se había detenido ella le llamo por su nombre casi en un grito y no fue hasta entonces que el dejo sus atenciones en los ahora sensibles pechos de Sakura quien reclamo sus labios con vehemencia apegándose a él sintiendo ahora complacida el rose de sus pezones con el trabajado pecho masculino

—Somos unos tontos —dijo sonriendo mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas no deseando soltarla jamás —yo me sentía igual —se sinceró acomodando el rostro en el hombro de ella, quien por su parte recostó su rostro en el suyo sintiéndose segura y aliviada, la apretó con posesividad contra sí y aspiro su aroma sintiéndose en las nubes, ella beso su hombro cerrando luego sus ojos y aspiro el aroma masculino que tanto amaba —creí que aún lo amabas… —dejo escapar ya sin temor sorprendiendo a la kunoichi

—A quien —consulto ella confundida descansando sus brazos en el pecho masculino y sirviéndole de apoyo para así levantarse un poco y mirarle

—Sasuke… cuando partió, lloraste como desconsolada como nunca. Eso me rompió el corazón —susurraba con calma el peli plata acariciando su espalda

—Desde entonces ya tenía sentimientos por ti… —se sinceró ahora ella recostándose de regreso en su pecho —había estado confundida —continuo apretando el Hatake su agarre. Le miro respirando hondo, le contaría ahora todo y se lo sacaría del pecho —fue mi culpa que él se marchara —sintió como el Hatake rompía el abrazo buscando su rostro y lo acunaba entre sus manos había confusión en su mirada ella suspiro y le sonrió débilmente antes de continuar —los escuche a ambos aquella vez

-Nos escuchaste —pregunto confuso intentando recordar alguna cosa referente a ello su mente trabajaba a toda prisa intentando encontrar algo un indicio alguna respuesta, ante cara confusa ella le acaricio el rostro con dulzura

—La última misión —le susurro ella antes de tomar su rostro y besarlo, el Hatake comprendió ahora a que se refería más un ahora la duda era mayor iba preguntar por qué entonces dudaba pero ella se le adelanto nuevamente —había estado confundida hasta ese día, entonces… —le sonrió complicada acariciando sus brazos —le rechace, comprendí mi amor por ti. Pero… —se sinceró refugiándose de regreso en fu fornido pecho —sentía culpa….

—Porque —pregunto el antes de ser consiente y la abrazo dándole seguridad

—Naruto… —fue lo único que dijo ella como toda respuesta

Y ahora es el momento de regresar con los ya olvidados tres miembros del equipo en donde el rubio entre llantos de remordimientos y culpa aún seguía inmerso en sus recuerdos y miseria ante la acomplejada vista de sus dos compañero que al partir en su búsqueda tras encontrar al siempre alegro y sonriente rubio se habían quedado sorprendidos a su espalda sin saber si llamarle era mejor idea que dejarlo solo hasta que el rubio se hubiese desahogado

—Puedo sentirlos aunque no lo crean —le hablo con voz llorosa aun de espaldas el rubio enjuagándose las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, al verse sorprendidos los dos varones se miraron entre si dudoso para finalmente asentir y acercarse al más joven

—Naruto te encuentras bien… —consulto el mayor mientras ambos se sentaban uno a cada lado del nombrado mirándole claramente con preocupación a lo cual este no respondió nada solo se limitó a contener otro sollozo

—En momentos a si… —comenzó el artista pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del rubio que ante el contacto tembló antes de volver a llorar con fuerza — Ino me ha dicho que lo mejor es un abrazo —finalizo sin quitarle la vista extrañado por su estado al menor quien ante el comentario como un niño pequeño se abrazó con fuerzas a él temblando

Ante aquella acción los dos recién llegados se miraron entre sí con asombro, tras reaccionar el peli negro emulando a Ino cuando consolaba a su amiga y compañera de equipo paso sus brazos por el rubio y lo atrajo a su pecho, sin duda aquella era algo sin precedentes y por no decirlo sumamente extraño de ver, para no quedar fuera y así sentirse menos extraño el castaño palmeo la espalda del rubio y así estuvieron en silencio largo rato hasta que el rubio se fue tranquilizando y sus sollozos cesaron, incluso después de que Naruto dejase de llorar sai no le soltó y Yamato no dejo de palmear su espalda hasta que el mismo rubio se movió para así quedar sentado como antes de que ellos llegasen estaba

—Yo… —comenzó totalmente avergonzado de sus actos mirándose sus manos sin atreverse a levantar la vista-gracias de veras… —intento sonreír al alzar el rostro pero no funciono ambos le miraban en silencio sin querer incomodarle más —la verdad, es que yo lo amo… —soltó sin más mirando al cielo y dejando escapar un suspiro no hacía falta más información ambos compañeros lo comprendieron, como acto de apoyo y comprensión ambos pusieron una mano en cada hombro del rubio —y siento culpa por Sakura… —susurro más para sí mismo que para ellos aun así fue escuchado pero no se atrevieron a preguntar

Naruto solo se quedó mirando al cielo mientras sus dos compañeros continuaban a su lado en silencio, cerrando los ojos se llenaba de valor intentando alejar definitivamente el llanto y verdaderamente agradecía a sus compañeros el estar allí se sentía agradecido por su compañía y sobre todo por tener tan buenos amigos y no solo por ellos sino también por su mejor amiga, su hermana. Hubiese deseado estar en soledad en aquellos momento no por lo incomodo de su compañía, más bien estaba avergonzado por mostrar aquella figura tan lamentable. Tras lo que pensó una eternidad y suspirando sonoramente abrió los ojos antes de hacer amago de ponerse en pie, pero aún no se sentía con ganas de levantarse, no tanto físicamente si no emocional

—Como te encuentras —se aventuró a preguntar el castaño

—Estoy… mejor —dijo dudoso mirando a sus preocupados compañeros —gracias dattebayo… —agrego desganado con una falsa sonrisa

—Lo encontraremos —le aseguro el peli negro para tranquilizarlo el rubio asintió eso si en verdad él estaba en peligro sabía que todos darían lo mejor por salvarle pero no era todo el panorama su hermana también le preocupada ella se culpada por lo sucedido desde aquel día en que él se fue

—Eso… lo sé —respondió más tranquilo —es Sakura quien me preocupa —admitió después de un largo silencio —ella se culpa por su partida…

Y aunque no dijo más y sus compañeros quisieran preguntar no lo presionaron pero sus miradas lo decían todo el suspiro antes de ponerse de pie siendo imitado por sus compañeros y comenzaron a caminar lentamente de regreso al campamento adentrándose en la negrura del bosque.


	5. La ultima misión parte I

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto, ni su serie son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo escribo historias y los emparejo de la forma que me agrade**

 **ADVERTENCIA: futuro lemmon y algunas palabras de lenguaje soez, menciones de parejas BL y quizas yaoi soft**

 **CAPITULO 4: Ultima misión**

 **PARTE I:**

—Desde esa última misión… —susurro el rubio en medio del camino para sí mismo con amargura en la voz y aunque sabía que fue escuchado no le importaba y no habría sentido en ocultar o negar más nada, aun así, nadie dijo nada —desde esa última misión… —se repetía en su mente

Ahora con alivio y más tranquilidad en el cuerpo; por que no habían preguntado, porque nadie le cuestionaba nada y sobre todo porque ahora después de tanto, tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al peli negro después de todo; después de lo sucedió aquella última vez que estuvieron a solas

Pero de una extraña manera y como nunca antes se había sentido por ridículo y contradictorio que pareciese en este momento, por sobre todo y más que nunca antes en su vida; sentía dolor y angustia. Un dolor intenso casi incomparable, sentía dolor ante el recuerdo. De aquella última misión en que estuvieron todos juntos, unidos como una familia, se intentaba convencer más sabía que desde hacía mucho antes de estar juntos como un equipo nuevamente lo habían dejado de ser…

Hay cosas que cambian con el tiempo, y otras que no, eso inclusive él podía saberlo aun así aunque todos pensaban que ellos no habían cambiado, que las cosas seguían igual que cuando eran esos genin inexpertos de apenas 13 años, con la leve diferencia que su familia ahora había crecido en número y madurado pero que el cariño y la unión de antes era la misma o incluso mayor. Nada era así ahora y eso también él lo sabía, desde antes de ese día; desde antes de escuchar de labios de Sakura esa confesión, que le había aliviado el corazón y confundido en misma forma. Desde antes de ese último momento a solas con él, desde antes de confesarse. Lo sabía que ya nada era igual, que había cosas irreparables y esta era una de ella, que ya nada sería igual sin importar cuanto lo deseara…

Por su parte aun ajena a todo lo demás y al resto de su equipo, aun inmersa en su mundo, aun refugiada en aquellos fuertes brazos que le evocaban seguridad, estabilidad y confianza se encontraba la joven peli rosa dejándose hacer, dejándose querer. Había guardado silencio tras nombrar a su hermano y aunque había visto la confundida e interrogante mirada del Hatake sus labios se negaron a moverse y ella solo le acaricio con suavidad el rostro antes de acomodarse en su pecho, y el no dijo nada en silencio se quedó largo rato solo acariciándola apretándola delicadamente contra si para sentirla más cerca.

Tras un tiempo así se había dejado hacer sintiéndose complacida y segura por los mimos recibidos había comenzado a mover sus manos con lentitud por la espalda masculina hasta la cinturilla del pantalón, entonces sintió como él tomaba su mentón con delicadeza y lo miro había algo en sus ojos que le angustio

—No quiero hacer esto de esta forma… —susurro el con culpabilidad mirándola fijamente ella sonrió como respuesta y beso sus labios de forma fugas para luego asentirle —en verdad solo quiero hacerme mía en este momento —le confeso el con la voz ronca eso hizo que una corriente le recorriese la espalda aun así había algo en el rostro masculino que la preocupo

—Lo entiendo, tranquilo —respondió ella acariciándole el rostro y detallándolo ahora con calma, parecía esculpido por los mismo dioses, ni miguel ángel lograría plasmar algo así

—Aunque quiero hacerte mía, no quiero que nuestra primera noche juntos este llena de malos recuerdos —escucho al peli plata aun con la voz áspera aunque ahora parecía más contenido ella le sonrió enamorada y beso una de sus manos

—Te contare entonces… —le dijo acariciando sus manos sin quitarle la vista de encima —sobre ese día y así ambos dejaremos ir temores y culpas, para estar juntos sin remordimientos

 **1 año y meses atrás del tiempo actual…**

 _Tsunade les había encomendado una misión de alto rango apenas una semana atrás, a pesar de que la calma se asentaba en el mundo aún quedaban algunos que querían pensaban de forma contraria y buscaban formas de perturbarla por ello es que debían de atenderlos con rapidez, antes de que algún levantamiento nuevo surgiera._

 _Habían llegado muy cerca del punto marcado en donde debían cumplir con su misión hacia un par de horas. El lugar en si se encontraba en medio de un camino poco recorrido entre dos pequeñas aldeas a las afueras, cerca del límite del país del fuego. Lugar en el cual por órdenes del líder de equipo habían acampado, según el informe la distancia que tenían era más que segura, apenas y serian unas cuantas horas si iban caminando normalmente y por otro lado ya era noche cerrada, una emboscada era poco probable y de todas formas se habían mantenido lo suficientemente lejos del camino principal._

 _Kakashi había realizado unos sellos rápidos tras montar el campamento y al instante en medio de una nube de humo los 8 niken había hecho aparición; tras informarles de la situación y conversar con ellos lo pertinente, había enviado a sus niken a rastrear y verificar la zona, tras dos horas completas estos habían regresado con su reporte; habían cubierto todo el terreno, el bosque, el camino y hasta descubrir una cueva muy bien escondida._

 _Por su parte sai tras la partida de los niken ante la orden de su superior montando un ave de tinta había abandonado el lugar hasta perderse por sobre las nubes, regreso rápidamente le informo al peli plata lo que había visto antes de unirse ambos al resto para comer. Tras la llegada los niken, luego de que diesen su reporte de y por supuesto. También, de haberse puesto de acuerdo con Kakashi y los antes nombrados había creado con rapidez más de 20 ratas de tinta y las había enviado al lugar preciso en que los niken dijesen notar presencias, finalmente tras terminar el rastreo y contabilizar a los ninjas enemigos se habían decidido a dormir unas horas obvia mente turnándose para montar guardia durante la noche._

 _Al día siguiente tras haberse despertado todos, claro como de costumbre quien más costaba en despertar y había que insistir en ello para conseguirlo era el rubio, una vez todos despiertos escucharon atentos al peli plata; quien ya había enviado nuevamente a sus niken a repetir la tarea de la noche anterior y por su puesto había repetido la orden al pintor quien más tras un asentimiento silencioso había enviado esta vez al doble de ratas. Tras las hambrientas quejas del rubio por un desayuno y en vista de que tendrían tiempo de sobra hasta el regreso de los niken y las invocaciones de tinta cedieron a ello y desayunaron con rapidez y en silencio._

 _Luego de quizás una hora tanto ratas como niken estaban de regreso con la información del nuevo rastreo el cual no era en casi nada diferente al anterior. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en las siguientes acciones a llevar acabo y tras las ultimar detalles salieron en diferentes direcciones divididos en equipos para capturar y contener a los ninjas enemigos._

 _Sai y Naruto habían ido a la zona sur del lugar para allí encargarse de 4 ninjas vigías por otro lado Sasuke y Kakashi habían partido a la zona norte del lugar en donde escondidos habían otros 4 ninjas que al parecer resguardaban uno de los dos objeto que debían recuperar; un pergamino con jutsus antiguos de técnicas de alto grado, por otra parte Yamato y Sakura fueron designados a la zona central sobre una cueva donde deberían mantener posición y vigilar que no apareciesen otros o que alguno de los 8 escapase hacia algún otro lugar, algo simple. Pero, solo la primera fase pues dentro de la cueva, según los niken; quienes los habían acompañado como refuerzos. Se encontraban quizás el doble de ninjas y allí tenían al parecer el otro objeto que debían recuperar y llevar a Konoha dicho aquello y por obvias razones el punto de encuentro seria la entrada de la cueva._

 _Los dos equipos de ataque habían logrado contener con éxito a los ninjas enemigos pero estos alcanzaron a darles señales de advertencia a sus aliados, aquello complicaba la situación y arriesgaba la misión. por ello, Sakura de un fuerte golpe había demolido la entrada creando un derrumbe el cual Yamato había reforzado con un jutsu de su elemento y Kakashi había enviado a los niken a cubrir las otras entradas ocultas que sai con sus ratas había descubierto durante la noche anterior, por comunicador pakkun informo que en una entrada cercana a la posición de Sakura y Yamato se sentía movimiento, con rapidez la primera se dirigió allí para, de ser posible cerrar la entrada antes de que lograsen salir quedando descubiertas otras 3 restantes, dos de ellas más cercanas a la posición de Naruto y sai y la última cercana al punto de vigilancia donde se encontraban los dos usuarios del elemento rayo._

 _Para su desgracia Sakura a pesar de demoler la entrada se encontró con al menos 5 ninjas entre ellos dos de elemento tierra que se abrieron paso a través del derrumbe y le habían cerrado cualquier ponto de escape al levantar grandes paredes en las otras tres direcciones al tiempo que la hacían caer en medio de un laberinto bajo sus pies en donde había comenzado a pelear con los otros tres ninjas con taijutsu valiéndose de su fuerza y utilizando como pudo a su favor el reducido espacio en medio de los estrechos pasillos de tierra recién creados._

 _Claro está los dos usuarios del elemento que la rodeaba se mantenían ocultos de su visión e intervenían con algún jutsu de por medio cuando estaba por impactarles un golpe casi mortal a los tres, quienes al parecer uno se limitaba al uso de katana y algunas armas, lo cual le recordó a ten-ten y su estilo de pelea, lo cual le daba algo de ventaja a ella por sobre su oponente. En tanto los otros dos eran más asiduos a los jutsus; uno de ellos hacia empleo del genjutsu disciplina en la cual desde pequeña tuvo facilidades y la cual tras la guerra había comenzado a pulir gracias a su mentor y amigo, lo cual lo convertía en un enemigo casi inofensivo y fácil de vencer. El restante era algo más complicado pues para su sorpresa dominaba el ninjutsu medico lo cual por alguna razón en sus movimientos le hizo recordar a Kabuto y sabía que si se dejaba tocar por algún ataque la pondría rápidamente en desventaja._

 _Con las otras entradas cubiertas según los niken no habría mucho más de que preocuparse excepto por el simple detalle que revelaron luego. a la suya es a la cual se dirigían al menos otros 4 ninjas más, totalmente cabreada de su situación, haciendo gala de su fuerza y con algo, quizás bastante ayuda de los niken pudo contener a sus tres contendientes iniciales, aun con la ayuda de los otros dos que se mantenían ocultos lo había logrado, jadeo algo cansada mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente y examino su situación planeando como enfrentar a los enemigos próximos._

 _Pero, se olvidaba de un pequeño y molesto detalle, aún quedaban por vencer los enemigos usuarios del elemento tierra; a quienes podía sentir cerca pero aún se mantenían fuera de su vista y continuaban atacándola de diferentes direcciones a la vez. Apenas podía con ambos entre buscarlos y desviar ataque. Y claro vendrían más, por dicha razón el líder del equipo; Kakashi fue en su ayuda, pero antes de llegar el nombrado una vez llegaron 5 ninjas más hasta su posición, los dos usuarios del elemento tierra se adentraron en la cueva._

— _Sakura —había escuchado su nombre con alerta en la voz al tiempo que desviaba un ataque de fuego que le chamusco una punta de su falda_

 _Jadeando ya por el cansancio debido al gasto de chakra que había tenido sumado al fuerte sol que golpeaba desde el cielo, y sobre todo por el calor que sentía ahora esquivando bolas de fuego, sintió en su espalda el contacto de su compañero y respiro tranquila, ya no estaba sola_

— _Estas bien —oyó a sus espaldas y no tuvo que mirarle al enmascarado rostro para saber que en sus ojos habría preocupación, además que su voz lo delataba_

— _Lo estoy ahora —contesto sonriendo al tiempo en que sentía sus fuerzas renovarse_

 _Un niken, Akino aseguro haber escuchado antes de que se perdieran en la cueva a los dos usuarios del elemento madera, hablar acerca de algo sobre cerrar las entradas y el camino hasta el centro, en donde guardaban el objeto, lo cual de inmediato aviso la peli rosa a sus demás compañeros haciendo que sus estos se adentrasen de inmediato por sus correspondientes entradas al interior de la cueva_

 _Tras la llegada del peli gris ambos redujeron con facilidad a los ninjas enemigos y se adentraron al lugar ordenando a los niken custodiar las entradas y vigilar el lugar, se hallaban en mitad de camino cuando se encontraron con un cruce de caminos en cruz_

— _Lo echamos a la suerte —había preguntado con gracia dándole humor al asunto el peli plata, ella disfrutaba sonreído ante el comentario_

— _O nos dividimos —le había devuelto ella mirando la encrucijada mas no le animaba separarse, noto como el Hatake tenía intención de hablar, quizás para negarse a ello…_

 _Cuando Sasuke pidió ayuda, específicamente le pedía ayuda a ella pues había sido emboscado_

— _Sakura —escucho el llamado por el comunicador que le hacia el Uchiha —me encuentro herido —había agregado entonces antes de que siquiera pudiese contestar_

— _Ubicación —había intervenido su acompañante, adelantándose a cualquier palabra de ella, lo cual agradecía secretamente_

— _No lo sé —contesto notoriamente cabreado el Uchiha_

 _Tras aquello sintieron un fuerte temblor que levanto polvo haciéndoles toser y ella tuvo que cubrirse el rostro por todo el lugar y derrumbo la salida atrás de ellos lo cual notaron al encontrarse de pronto en total oscuridad, además pudieron notar luego de que el polvo fuese desapareciendo que habían sido privados del paso en cualquier dirección y los habían encerrado en medio de los 4 caminos, era obvio que aquello era obra de los ninjas que antes se le habían escapado_

— _Sakura debes salir de aquí —escucho la voz del peli plata en lo que era indudablemente una orden —reúnete con pakkun de alguna forma y busquen a los demás —en su voz podía notar que no daba lugar a refutaciones y ciertamente si no fuese por lo estrecha que era su relación con él no se hubiese atrevido a siquiera seguir allí tras haber oído la primera orden_

— _Me estas dejando atrás —cuestiono con incredulidad la nombrada tras mirarlo en silencio por unos segundos, una fuerte corazonada le asalto de pronto, su corazón le decía que no lo dejara ir, que al menos lo siguiera_

— _No es eso, pero en estos momentos no sabemos cuántos de ellos nos esperan y que peligros no aguarden —se explicó el peli gris con rapidez tomándola de los hombros ella solo pudo sentir la desagradable sensación del vacío en su estómago, conocía aquel tono; y el mensaje implícito en sus palabras, significaba un; si vas temo perderte. Y si él creía aquello entonces pensaba que podría morir o eso es lo que ella creía—no quiero ponerte en peligro —añadió luego con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el rostro, y allí estaba de nuevo, el sentía el posible peligro de muerte al entrar y la enviaba lejos arriesgándose solo._

— _Yo puedo con ello Kakashi —pidió ella con suplica en sus ojos, estaba aterrada al punto en que su corazón se había saltado latidos — confía en mi —agrego queriendo abrazarlo, deseando decir algo más, en su garganta moría una frase que deseaba agregar, "si algo llegase a sucederte"_

— _No puedo y no quiero —soltó sin pensarlo el nombrado y al notar su error se corrigió —si algo te llegase a suceder a ti no me lo perdonaría —acepto luego ante la mirada intensa de la peli rosa, sintiendo la garganta casi estrangulada, ella se preparaba para protestar con algún argumento a su favor cuando él se adelantó_

— _eres la médico del equipo y estamos a días de casa —le apunto con sabiduría a sabiendas que su argumento no podría rebatirse y ella lo sabía, si recurría a dicha escusa en verdad era algo grave y temió no volver a verlo —si tu sales herida no habría quien cuidase luego de nosotros —añadió con una débil sonrisa que se dejaba entre ver bajo la máscara, ante aquellas palabras ella solo guardo silencio, el aprovecho para besar su frente —además eres la única con una descomunal fuerza que podría abrirse paso a través de cualquier derrumbe —bromeo luego_

 _Ante un nuevo llamado de ayuda de Sasuke el peli plata pregunto ubicación y desapareció en un puf dejando sola a la peli rosa quien al notar la pérdida del contacto se sintió helada, como si algo abandonase su cuerpo. Tras salir del trance se contactó por medio del comunicador con los demás miembros del equipo_

— _Muchachos —les llamo con la voz temblorosa, carraspeo un poco y repitió la frase para sí misma, al notarla más normal se decidió a continuar con su llamado —capitán, Naruto, Sai —les llamo uno a uno dirigiéndose a paso lento hasta la salida —informen de situación —pidió luego con profesionalismo_

— _Todo se derrumbó por donde estaba, alcance a salir a tiempo —informo el artista del equipo tras unos minutos de silencio, su voz cansina y jadeante le informaba que había estado ocupado hasta ahora_

— _Yo no eh logrado entrar, fui atacado por un ninja de elemento tierra al que acabo de noquear —aviso Yamato luego su voz se escuchaba de la misma forma que la de su otro compañero_

— _Naruto —llamo entonces mas no obtuvo respuesta, tras intentar un par de veces lo dejo suspirando con desgana ya había llegado hasta el derrumbe_

— _La entrada desde mi posición estará despejada —les informo la muchacha —reúnanse conmigo aquí —les pidió mientras se preparaba para abrir la entrada de un fuerte golpe_

— _Naruto… —pregunto el mayor tras unos minutos de silencio pero no obtuvo respuesta_

— _Naruto —pregunto de nueva cuenta con preocupación creciente y el resultado fue el mismo —sai capitán Yamato por aquí el camino está despejado —les informo y luego miro al pug que esperaba del otro lado del derrumbe —Naruto —volvió a llamar mirando a pakkun ahora a su lado —puedes ubicarlo —pregunto la peli rosa refiriéndose al mayor y el pug asintió antes de correr siendo seguido de cerca por ella, más de su mente no salía Naruto, se encontraba dividida, su corazón ahora queriendo salir de su pecho_

— _Sakura-chan esto bien ´ttebayo —escucho entonces con sorpresa sintiéndose aliviada notablemente un suspiro escapo de sus labios_

 _Mientras derrumbaba el bloqueo a la derecha del camino que pakkun le había apuntado. Para luego sentir otro derrumbe y una mala sensación se instaló en ella solo un nombre cruzo su mente Kakashi de pronto se sintió casi sin aire_

— _Eh logrado noquear a los ninjas que custodiaban el objeto y lo eh recuperado —informo luego el rubio para todo el equipo sacándola de sus pensamientos entonces noto que se había quedado estática en su lugar_

— _Muy bien Naruto nos dijimos hacia tu posición —se escuchó la voz del castaño pero para ella no importaba otra cosa, ignorando a sus compañeros pidió al pug que la guiase hasta su amo ante lo cual este obedeció pues también se preocupaba por su dueño_

 _Tras correr a toda prisa siguiendo al hábil niken pudo notar la presencia de quien buscaba estaba cerca, lo sabía entonces, lo vio venir hacia ella todo cubierto de polvo y con algunas heridas, sangre en el rostro y el chaleco le saltaba a la vista sus ojos se abrieron y una punzada se instaló en su pecho_

— _Kakashi —exclamo consternada llegando hasta el —que sucedió, te encuentras bien —pregunto apresurada ella mientras lo revisaba por todo el cuerpo_

— _No es mía —dijo el con algo de cansancio —son solo magulladuras —le tranquilizo luego para así hacer que lo mirase —el camino se derrumbó antes de que encontrara a Sasuke — añadió luego con una mueca en el rostro lo cual no hacía a sus palabras del todo convincente y le preocupaba más —eh tenido que regresar —jadeaba de notorio cansancio y ella solo pudo pensar a cuantos enemigos sorteo en su camino_

— _Estas bien —volvió a preguntar con desconfianza sintiendo el nudo en su garganta más fuerte, pues bien sabia como era el en esos asuntos y no diría nada ni siquiera que había herido a menos que fuese algo mortal y nadie más necesitase de ayuda, siempre tan él, siempre un maldito héroe, ella solo deseaba poder verlo regresar sano y salvo sin que se arriesgara de esa forma_

— _Sí, eh logrado reaccionar a tiempo —le afirmo sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella ahora de regreso a la realidad solo seguía examinando su cuerpo —y los demás —pregunto luego el peli plata rompiendo el silencio, con la voz y la respiración más normalizada_

— _Se dirigen hacia el centro, Naruto consiguió el objeto —respondió ella ya más calmada al no notar ninguna herida en su cuerpo_

— _Diles que salgan ahora, es peligroso estar aquí —comento el con tono autoritario el peli plata —mi comunicador se estropeo —añadió luego_

— _Pero tu… —miedo, un luego temblor vino esta vez más intenso que los otros haciendo que trozos más grandes cayesen del techo_

— _Buscare a Sasuke —fue toda la respuesta que dio antes de ordenar a pakkun que buscara al Uchiha_

— _Te ayudare… —pidió ella desesperada_

— _No —le corto de inmediato con la voz dura —Sakura sal de aquí ahora —ella le miro confundida sin decir nada, pero sin moverse un centímetro —esto se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento, te quiero fuera_

— _Yo puedo hacerlo Kakashi —contesto entonces con algo de enojo en la voz_

— _Es una orden Sakura, no me perdonaría que algo te sucediese —le dijo antes de tocar su cabeza y correr tras de pakkun ella se quedó en su lugar viéndolo perderse en la oscuridad_

— _Capitán Yamato… —llamo entonces con la voz temblorosa, observando la dirección por la que se habían perdido_

— _Hai… —obtuvo respuesta inmediata_

— _Kakashi ordena que salgan de la cueva ahora —fue todo lo que dijo antes de apagar su comunicador sin saber qué hacer y entonces llego su respuesta otro temblor y un derrumbe en la dirección en que había partido el Hatake_

— _Kakashi… —susurro con el corazón en un hilo echándose a correr a prisa hasta el lugar, tras una larga carrera saltando rocas en el suelo y esquivando o golpeando otras que caían de pronto llego hasta una zona distinta y construida de otro material tras unos minutos de concentración noto dos chakras conocidos y se encamino a la dirección de ambos más antes de acercarse demasiado pudo escuchar algo inesperado, algo que la congelo en su lugar._


	6. Especial: Sasuke

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto, ni su serie son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo escribo historias y los emparejo de la forma que me agrade**

 **ADVERTENCIA: futuro lemmon y algunas palabras de lenguaje soez, menciones de parejas BL y quizas yaoi soft**

 **la historia que tenia en mente mientras escribía se alargo y la presencia de sasuke estaba demorando mucho, por ello el especial**

 **ESPECIAL: Sasuke**

 **Dos días antes de la llegada del ave a Konoha**

Muy lejos del equipo 7 y aún más lejos de Konoha, en otro continente al otro lado del mar en una región olvidada y casi desconocida en las ruinas de un templo que cientos de años atrás había visto mejores días se encontraba un herido y cansado peli negro recostado contra la pared de una zona medio derrumbada del templo, el constante uso del sharingan mas otras técnicas le habían agotado casi toda su reserva de chakra y necesitaba un alto para recuperar algo del chakra perdido. Junto a él en mismas condiciones estaba un peli blanco con dientes de tiburón mirando desesperado en todas direcciones, pues estaban escondidos de sus agresores, al ingresar al templo no habían conseguido volver a salir y su otro compañero un peli naranja alto macizo se encontraba perdido, tras un ataque que había causado el derrumbe se habían separado, esperaban que estuviera bien o hubiese logrado salir, de ser así entonces regresaría acompañado

—Hombre… estoy… molido… — hablaba apenas en susurros con las manos en el suelo el peli blanco

—Tsk, eres un… quejica… — respondió en el mismo tono el peli negro — ha sido… culpa tuya… debiste, dejarla… venir — añadió luego intentando regularizar su respiración luego de ello se sumieron en un largo silencio

—Joder Sasuke, cuando llegara nuestra ayuda— chistaba cabreado sintiendo la piel reseca y crispada esperando que alguien saltara sobre ellos

—Ya te dije… que pronto llegaran…— respondió entre jadeos cansados el mencionado presionando el costado derecho de su torso liquido rojo manchando sus ropas y su mano — envié a Toki… con un mensaje… hasta la aldea… —jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento entre jadeos cansinos, después de todo él había ido solo, a examinar la situación en el lugar y observar los movimientos de los misteriosos ninjas hacía ya casi una semana y antes de logar retirarse del lugar había sido descubierto y perseguido, claro que había llegado algo de ayuda al día siguiente en vista de que no había regresado, pero tres versus 100 no era algo muy parejo

—Pft ese no es el pichón de tu águila— cuestiono su acompañante algo incrédulo —apenas y vuela, o lo mataron o se perdió en el camino, quizás y hasta haya muerto de cansancio

—Cállate Suigetsu —mascullo molesto ante la ofensa hacia si ave — Toki es fuerte y le mostré el camino —agrego luego haciendo ademan de ponerse en pie

—Sí, si tu extraña técnica nueva—respondió medio en broma medio extrañado

—Ya debió de haber llegado a Konoha y ellos vienen en camino— añadió luego cayendo de rodillas ignorando el comentario de su compañero

—Dudo que así sea, casi la matan antes de que pudiera salir— le recordó el oji morado

—Crees que me deje herir solo por idiota — fue la respuesta cabreada del moreno mirando a su compañero también herido — si recibí el golpe fue para que no lastimaran a Toki y pudiera ir por ayuda —finalizo mirando a su compañero con dureza quien solo rio divertido negando con la cabeza

—Tu, recibiendo un golpe, para salvar un ave, quien lo diría —se burló el peli blanco poniéndose de pie

—Cállate imbécil y ayúdame a levantarme —contesto molesto intentando ponerse en pie nuevamente —por tu bien espero que la idiota de Karin llegue luego —le amenazo mientras el otro lo ayudaba y pasándole un brazo por la espalda comenzaban a caminar

—Sabes muy bien, porque no podía dejar que viniera —respondió con obviedad ignorando la amenaza mientras caminaban entre las ruinas caídas perdiéndose por un oscuro pasillo

—Pues hubieran dejado a su hija en mi casa— contesto con simpleza el moreno —también soy padre, recuerdas— añadió imitando a su compañero

—Entonces Grell se hubiera sentido solo— rebatió el peli blanco como si fuera la única explicación

—Junto a Hitachi y Ayami al cuidado de la abuela de Chiai— le cuestiono con incredulidad —acaso un bebe podría aburrir teniendo dos más con quien jugar

—Está bien tu ganas— acepto el oji morado con desgana —me preocupa que algo le pudiera pasar —confeso luego

—Pft es lo más ridículo que has dicho —le reto negando con la cabeza —por cuanto tiempo, cuantas veces enfrentamos peligros y nada le grave le ocurrió…

—Claro, si nada grave incluye cuando casi la matas—le interrumpió con molestia el peli blanco

—Ya pedí disculpas por eso y ella las acepto—se defendió— deberías de agradecerlo, si no la hubiera tratado tan mal… aun no serias padre —agrego luego burlándose

El peli blanco estaba listo para rebatir cuando escucharon fuertes sonidos a la lejanía, el pasillo por el que estaban se sacudió por completo haciendo que se levantara una nube de polvo a su alrededor nublándoles por completo la visión, el sonido de pasos les advirtió de un pronto ataque, Sasuke activo el sharingan mientras que su compañero tomaba su espada preparado para el ataque, una sombra silbando paso por su lado, la esquivo con facilidad y el peli blanco la golpeo con su arma, mas no pareció tener mucho efecto, saltando hacia atrás les lanzo shurikens que esquivaron con facilidad más solo era una trampa al instante sintieron ambos leves pinchazos sobre la piel, reparando entonces en las pequeñas agujas que se les habían enterrado en la piel, intento sacarse una de ellas de la mano pero sintió un mareo

—Cuidado Suigetsu, las agujas están envenenadas….— mascullo en medio de la polvareda perdiendo el equilibrio, un golpe seco a su lado le informo que su compañero ya había caído —Tsk, mierda —mascullo cabreado buscando con el sharingan a su agresor identificándolo encima de su compañero caído, hizo rápidos sellos y lanzo un katon cuidando de no lastimar al peli blanco inconsciente enseguida la sombra se alejó de su compañero y él se acercó hasta el peli blanco, pudo notar que había logrado lastimar a su atacante gracias al sharingan y al olor de la sangre, preparo otro ataque en la dirección que percibía el chakra, debía apresurarse pues ya casi no le quedaba energía y entre el sharingan consumiendo su chakra y los jutsus pronto se desmayaría por agotamiento, escucho un silbido en el aire alcanzando justo a tomar a su compañero en el suelo, saltar hacia atrás y esquivar los shuriken que volaban en su dirección, sintió otros pinchazos en el cuerpo antes de caer y soltar el cuerpo del peli blanco, sintió el cuerpo entumecido y todo se volvió borroso

—Dulces, sueños —escucho entonces una voz burlesca mientras un aroma empalagoso le llenaba las fosas nasales antes de perder el conocimiento

….

—Ne, ne teme levanta —escuchaba una conocida voz muy animada y hasta divertida

—Naruto —susurro aturdido mirando a su alrededor notando tres cosas; uno Suigetsu no estaba, dos el lugar en el que están ahora era completamente diferente y tres Naruto estaba solo

—Vamos teme, no seas perezoso levántate —escuchaba la divertida voz del rubio extendiéndole una mano, aturdido obedeció dándose cuenta de que la herida de su costado había desaparecido, Sakura pensó como toda explicación, quizás ella le había curado mientras estaba inconsciente pero eso le llevo a otra duda —como me encontraron… —musito mirando el lugar de nueva cuenta

—Vamos teme has dormido mucho —comentaba como si nada el rubio caminando hacia un árbol

—Donde estamos, que hay del resto —pregunto siguiendo los pasos de su amigo —mis compañeros están bien, Suigetsu…

—No sé de qué estás hablando teme —le corto como si nada el rubio sentándose bajo el árbol —que compañeros, yo soy tu único compañero

—dobe no estoy de humor para bromas, donde esta Suigetsu— le cuestiono algo cabreado mirándolo fijo

—Quien es ese y por qué te importa tanto —le grito el poniéndose de pie —me estas engañado —cuestiono acercándose hacia el con un aura oscura

—Dobe, basta de bromas —respondió ignorando el escalofrió que lo recorrió —donde estamos, que paso con mis compañeros, donde está el resto, responde —grito molesto alejándose del rubio, sintió que lo jalaron por el brazo y antes de notarlo estaba en el suelo con el rubio encima

—olvídate del resto teme— le dijo el rubio con mirada sombría en una clara amenaza— solo yo importo —añadió luego antes de besarlo, la sorpresa invadió al peli negro, algo estaba mal, pero mientras más se intensificaba el beso del rubio se olvidaba de que, sacudió la cabeza y forcejeo hasta separarse del rubio

—Detente dobe— le grito mientras lo tiraba lejos y se ponía de pie pensando a toda prisa, había algo que tenía que hacer pero no recordaba muy bien el que hasta que algo salto a su mente, estaba herido lo habían noqueado y había alguien con el no noto que había susurrado todo eso hasta que sintió las manos del rubio en sus hombros, lo miro confundido se alejó de el

—tranquilo, teme nadie va a matarte— le dijo el rubio jalando otra vez y estampándolo contra un árbol y besándolo de nueva cuenta, forcejo y termino el beso dispuesto a reclamar pero el rostro del rubio con mirada casi asesina y las facciones del kyubi presentes lo cortaron, otro movimiento rápido y estaba de regreso en el suelo

—Naruto…— musito confundido mirando sin comprender

—No te preocupes por nada ya no importa— fue la respuesta de este mientras enterraba un kunai directo en su corazón —solo tienes que mirarme a mí y dejar que te mate…

No sentía dolor en el pecho aunque la herida había sido justo en su corazón miraba la sonrisa casi trastornada del rubio mientras repetía una y otra vez la acción enterrando más kunais en su pecho acompañado de risas histéricas, el paisaje se hacía cada vez más oscuro y el rubio se veía aún más sombrío, de pronto sentía frio, se sentía cansado, todo se nublaba excepto la cara desencajada del rubio y la risa histérica. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo como una mordida, su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir mejor pero estaba congelado no comprendía nada, su amigo seguía enterrando más y más armas en su cuerpo y el solo podía ver su propia sangre saltar

—Sasuke despierta— escucho un grito que resonaba por todo el lugar, el rubio parecía no escucharlo concentrado en su tarea, su cuerpo no se movía y el sentía que conocía esa voz

—Despierta — escucho de nuevo la misma voz más sonora, más exaltada el rubio ahora lo miraba con ternura apretando sus manos alrededor de su cuello

—Sasuke— gritaron de nuevo y todo se volvió negro… escucho la risa histerica de naruto, la cara del rubio brillando ahora con un tono anaranjado

—No te preocupes… —le decía feliz mirando a los ojos —solo tienes que morir

Sintió un dolor más fuerte ahora su cuello mascullo por lo bajo ante el dolor, la zona le ardía sentía algo demasiado caliente colarse en su cuerpo


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 4: Ultima misión**

 **PARTE II:**

— _Repite lo que has dicho —era la voz del peli negro cargada de odio —te reto —añadió luego en un susurro amenazante, allí en medio de un gran salón se encontraban ambos mirándose con odio kunai en mano chocándolos con fuerza y sacando chispas ante el contacto, estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no habían percibido su presencia, incapaz de moverse logro concentrarse lo necesario para ocultar su presencia_

— _Que no escuchaste Uchiha —escupió de la misma forma el peli plata desapareciendo al momento, para reaparecer atrás del otro y propinar al instante y con rapidez una patada a las costillas —olvídate de ella —agrego luego en tono amenazante, el moreno lanzo una bola de fuego gigante dejando a Sakura sin respiración expectante_

 _Cuando pudo ver que sucedía; Sasuke tenía agarrado del cuello al peli negro y apretando con fuerzas dicha zona de su cuerpo, lo levanto del suelo, más el Hatake solo sonrió con superioridad, sin ninguna muestra de dolor, apareciendo ahora otro el atrás del pelinegro poniendo un kunai en su cuello_

— _No te permitiré acercarte a ella —desapareciendo al instante en un montón de humo el que Sasuke tenía agarrado —es mía… — agrego acercando el arma peligrosamente contra la piel del moreno_

 _Quien se zafo dando un movimiento que ella no percibió del todo, lo vio tomar posición encarando al peli plata entonces otro kunai apareció en el cuello de Sasuke. Noto al primer Kakashi hablar, mas no pudo escuchar bien que decía. Lo vio saltar lanzando una lluvia de kunais al Uchiha quien desapareció quedando solo el bunshin en el lugar entonces se percató de algo ambos tenían el sharingan activo y girando a prisa se le congelo la sangre_

— _No permitiré que le hagas daño a Sakura otra vez —la voz del Hatake sonaba llena de convicción y cargada de amenaza, su corazón salto_

 _Ante su mención comprendió la verdad indiscutible del asunto que quería negarse a ver, su corazón agitado saltaba en su pecho. Confundida y sin saber que hacer se ocultó en su lugar apegándose aún más contra la pared. Los vio lanzarse kunais y shuriken, los vio con lágrimas amenazando en sus ojos enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo chocando armas y haciéndolas sacar chispas, los vio asestarse golpes que sacaban sangre_

— _Ella me pertenece —siseo el pelinegro con posesividad, aquello le desagrado increíblemente y dejo un sabor amargo en su boca —solo reclamo lo que es mío por derecho —agrego luego el peli negro con desdén esquivando una pata directa a su cara —restauraré mi clan gracias a ella —grito antes de separarse y lanzar un katon en dirección al peli plata aquello le causo otra fuerte puntada en el pecho, con horror observo como el peli plata no había esquivado el ataque su nombre presente en su mente Kakashi… quien desapareció tras el impacto entonces noto que había dejado de respirar_

— _si es necesario acabare contigo en este mismo lugar —mascullo a la nada el peli negro de forma asesina y el escalofrió que la recorrió le decía que hablaba enserio, antes de que un kunai le asestara en la pierda, se quejó por el dolor —no tienes por qué seguir haciendo el ridículo —se mofo luego con suficiencia y escucharlo tan confiado le disgusto de sobre manera —ella jamás te vera de la misma forma —adiciono el Uchiha lanzando otro jutsu en la dirección que venían dos kunais mas, los esquivo y se lanzó al ataque —solo me ama mi —añadió triunfante, ante ese comentario altanero, Sakura sintió la sangre hervir y lo observo con resquemor enterrando el kunai en el costado de un peli plata que se encontraba ido quien tras sentir el impacto reacciono contrarrestando con un jutsu de Gai_

— _No es cierto —contesto luego con saña el peli plata —que no entendiste ya lo escuche de sus labios mientras hablaba con sus amigas Ino y hinata puedes preguntarles a ellas si quieres —agrego con superioridad tomando por sorpresa al peli negro y por supuesto a Sakura quien sintió el rostro arder y su corazón saltar mientras lo veía copiando el loto de la vestía verde aprovechando el momento —sabes bien que ella ya no te ama —añadió mientras estaban en el aire —y yo solo viviré para hacerla feliz —sentencio y una sonrisa se pudo ver en su rostro el corazón de ella salto en su pecho gustoso ante el comentario_

— _Eres un maldito —le siseo el moreno creando un chidori_

 _Sakura abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, lo había notado hace mucho a pesar de todo Kakashi no utilizaba ningún jutsu de riesgo real que pusiera en peligro la vida de Sasuke aunque sus acciones seguras y la ferocidad de sus ojos le decían que hablaba en serio, en cambio Sasuke le intentaba matar solamente sin duda ni remordimientos notables en la voz o sus acciones y nada más se refería a ella como un objeto sin opinión, sin decisión, sin vida_

— _Te matare ahora —sentencio Sasuke arremetiendo con la mano llena de brillantes rayos que iluminaban el lugar donde peleaban de forma siniestra. Kakashi logro separarse a tiempo y esquivar el golpe pero el peli negro seguía cargando contra él apuntando claramente a su pecho._

 _Y Sakura no puedo más, con lágrimas en los ojos golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el techo partiéndolo y haciendo que todo temblara. Los noto separarse y desistir en su pelea y giro sobre sus talones con rapidez para salir de allí corriendo antes de ser descubierta y se alejó a todo lo que sus piernas dieran, el corazón dolía y un nudo se atoraba en su garganta quería gritar pero la voz no salía y las lágrimas invadían sus ojos nublando su mirada, hasta que se estrelló contra alguien aterrada levanto la mirada para encontrarse un par de ojos azules mirándola con preocupación_

— _Sakura…chan…_

— _Naruto —exclamo en un sollozo agarrándose a su cuello, sentía las piernas temblar, el corazón galopando en su pecho y más sollozos salían después de haber estado atorados en su garganta por largo tiempo, sintió los brazos del rubio agarrarla por la cintura y solo puedo dejarse hacer y continuar llorando, se sentía miserable por todo, por haberlos visto pelear de tal forma por ella, se sentía patética por su estado, por ser descubierta así y sobre todo porque había sentido alivio al verse acompañada, porque ahora tenía en quien afirmarse para poder llorar_

— _Que sucede Sakura-chan —pregunto preocupado Naruto sobando su espalda en un intento de calmarla_

— _Tienes que detenerlos… —susurro casi sin voz —los eh visto Naruto —lloriqueo mientras el aire se le iba de los pulmones teniendo que respirar a bocanadas y en contra de los sollozos tan fuerte —Sasuke y Kakashi… ellos estaban peleándose —las fuerzas le fallaban y ella se sentía aún más miserable —por mi culpa… —gimoteo llevándose las manos al rostro_

— _Sakura-chan —le llamo el rubio y noto cierto temblor en su voz, aquello le hico levantar la vista para encontrarse entonces con los azules ojos del rubio vidriosos y con lágrimas amenazando escapar de ellos, ella no supo cómo reaccionar ante la vista del rostro de su amigo, aun así no tuvo demasiado que pensar pues lo sintió abrazarla con fuerza, gesto que devolvió con angustia —tranquila… —susurro el tras un breve silencio el cual fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido que no pudo descifrar del todo pero que ambos notaron con claridad provenía desde la dirección por la ella había venido_

— _Por favor… no permitas que se maten —le rogo mientras el rubio la dejaba con rapidez apoyada en la pared con el rostro lleno de dudas y miedo ambos se miraron. Pero el rubio tan solo asintió dispuesto a correr en la dirección que Sakura había recorrido —Naruto —susurro antes que se fuera —no le cuentes esto a nadie… ni a ellos —pidió afirmándose a la pared_

— _Promesa —contesto el con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa triste, lo podría asegurar pues conocía ese gesto del rubio —ve afuera con sai y Yamato-san —le aconsejo antes de perderse por el pasillo_

 _Tras reponerse luego de un rato Sakura inspiro hondo y se irguió para salir de allí en un puf apareciendo a la salida por la que había entrado donde estaban esperando expectantes sus otros dos compañero. Paso por el lado de ellos con el rostro gacho ocultando sus lágrimas con su cabello_

— _Sakura —le llamo el pálido artista tomándola del ante brazo, ella detuvo su andar mas no se volteó —sucede algo —cuestiono directo ella negó con la cabeza —te encuentras bien —continuo insistiendo_

— _Solo… me siento algo inútil sai —contesto desgana tras unos momentos el agarre del muchacho se debilito y ella se soltó de él camino un poco más y se apoyó en un árbol cercano que crecía casi pegado a la cueva y allí espero en silencio con el corazón en un puño, lo sentía apretado en su garganta como si fuese a salírsele en cualquier momento._

Entonces Sakura se estremeció ante el recuerdo, un nudo se instaló de regreso en la garganta y sintió un vacío en el estómago, los ojos le escocieron ante el recuerdo de aquel lejano día. Pero que, aún se mantenía latente, la mirada perdida, mirando a la nada casi sin brillo fue algo que sacudió al peli plata quien con el corazón encogido en un puño, la acerco lo más que pudo a su cuerpo acariciando su espalda; aquello saco a la muchacha de sus recuerdos alejando el dolor o la angustia al abrazarse a él, quien trago con fuerzas besando su frente para deshacer el nudo que dejo en su garganta el verla así. Hundió entonces su nariz en los rosados cabellos aspiro profundo llenándose de ella, verla así de frágil y rota jamás le había gustado

—debiste decirme… que te sentías así… —rompió el silencio el peli plata con la voz quebrada y casi inaudible deslizando sus manos con lentitud por la espalda de ella —no sabía… —sintió los labios de ella posarse en los suyos y devolvió la caricia, noto también algo húmedo deslizarse por su mejilla y supo muy bien lo que era, el gusto de algo salado se lo confirmaba —que cargaras con tanto —añade separándose un poco de ella y llevando una mano para limpiar las lágrimas que se le escapaban a la peli rosa quien solo cerro los ojos —y que te estuviera dañando tanto…

Ella solo se dedicó a besarlo con suavidad aferrando con fuerzas sus brazos a él, gesto que le era devuelvo aun con más fervor por parte del peli plata

—Aun no es todo —hablo tras un largo rato en que sus caricias la reconfortaron y se sintió capaz de poder hablar nuevamente, como única respuesta obtuvo la atenta y curiosa mirada de amado, sonrió con suavidad ante el pensamiento

 _El tiempo había pasado, tortuoso y distante para la muchacha; que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos reviviendo las escenas antes vistas y las declaraciones antes escuchadas por parte de sus dos compañeros mientras peleaban escondidos en la oscuridad. No supo exactamente como o cuando es que los tres hombres habían salido desde el interior de la cueva a sus espaldas que se caía a pedazos, al igual que ella en esos momentos, de la misma forma en que la cueva se derrumbaba ella sentía que su corazón también lo hacía._

 _El humor en el equipo se había vuelto sombrío de alguna manera aunque las palabras eran escasas se podía sentir la tensión e incomodidad en el aire, por dicha razón es que apenas intercambiaron palabras, limitándose solamente a la misión. Habían logrado reducir a todos los enemigos y no tenían órdenes de llevarles consigo, en cambio debían de enviar un mensaje lo cual mientras aguardaban a fuera a que los otros saliese. Yamato lo había hecho, no sabía bien ni a quién y el contenido de dicho mensaje más recordaba haber oído algo en boca de su maestra antes de comenzar la misión._

 _Por otro lado los objetos que se les había ordenado recuperar y llevar consigo ya los tenían en su poder gracias a Naruto y los dos portadores del sharingan, dicho aquello y tras verificar que nadie estuviese herido de gravedad habían decidido abandonar el lugar, los observo partir saltando a los arboles cercanos; regresaban a su aldea, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sintió un suave agarre en su brazo, miro entonces a quien le tomaba del brazo encontrándose con los ojos azules de su amigo noto algo de complicación en su rostro y duda en sus ojos_

— _Sakura-chan… —le había nombrado con la voz temblorosa-podemos hablar —le pidió con una mueca nerviosa ella solo asintió en silencio girándose por completo frente a su hermano, y se quedaron en un incómodo silencio ella miraba a sus pies esperando_

— _Le amas… —fue lo que salió apenas audible de los labios del rubio rompiendo el silencio, noto el dolor impreso en su voz y le miro de soslayo con encontraba cabeza gacha las manos en puños se aferraban a su pantalón_

— _Naruto… —susurro su nombre con interrogación y sorpresa_

— _Si es así…. —soltó de forma atropellada levantando el rostro y entonces ella le vio los ojos vidriosos y nublados por las lágrimas, las que corrían por su rostro dejando un camino brillante detrás_

— _Yo… no lo sé…—le contesto dudosa sintiendo su corazón encogerse pensando en una cabellera plateada, aunque no comprendía bien su pregunta ni por quien era de todas formas contesto. De cierta forma se respondía a si misma —no lo sé Naruto…_

— _Si lo amas…—añadió entonces el rubio entre débiles sollozos enjuagándose las lágrimas con la manga del chaleco —al teme —le escucho con la voz cortada aun oculto tras su brazo y ella sintió como si un kunai se le clavara en el pecho había estado tan ciega- entonces yo…_

— _Naruto…. —le intento llamar tomándole de la mano más fue ignorada_

— _Lo entenderé… —continuo con su monologo sin mirarla a los ojos entre el llanto —si él es feliz a tu lado…_

— _Naruto, escúchame —le pidió ella consternada ante la mención del peli negro en ella no sucedió nada, en el fondo lo sabía desde hace mucho mas se negaba a aceptarlo al igual como su otra verdad_

— _Yo seré feliz, entonces — continuaba el rubio hablando sin dejarla expresarse como si temiese de sus palabras, como si no quisiera escucharla —viéndolos juntos…_

— _No lo amo Naruto —le grito entonces ella desesperada, deseando expresarse, queriendo sacárselo del pecho y también deseando sincera detener el dolor de su amigo y hermano a quien noto tensarse, el rubio se había congelado en su lugar incluso su llanto se había detenido —no siento esa clase de cariño por Sasuke —le confeso tirando de sus brazos para llamar su atención, el rubio abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla y así repitió aquello varias veces_

— _No lo amas —le cuestiono dudoso tras lo que pareció una eternidad ella le sonrió al notarlo reaccionar_

— _Desde hace mucho que no… —respondió negando con la cabeza para dar más veracidad a sus palabras el rubio le mirada incrédulo y negaba en silencio —lo amas —pregunto ahora ella mirándolo fijamente_

— _Yo… —el rubio incapaz de contestar solo asintió tras un rato total mente avergonzado intentando desviar la vista_

— _Prometo no decirle a nadie —le hablo con complicidad levantando su mano delante de su rostro teniendo solo el meñique levantado, con nerviosismo el muchacho imito el gesto y asintió —promesa… —musito ella luego de un rato en silencio saltaron tras de sus compañeros a toda la velocidad que les era posible hasta que les dieron alcance._

 _Cuando llegaron junto al resto recibieron miradas interrogantes por parte de todos pero ambos se miraron a los ojos y con una sonrisa acordaron silenciosamente no decir palabra luego de ello se adelantaron al grupo y se mantuvieron a la delantera y en silencio hasta que la noche callo sobre ellos y se detuvieron para acampar._

 _Era noche cerrada y su turno de montar guardia había llegado se encontraba ahora sentada sobre la rama de un árbol observando a sus compañeros dormir en sus sacos cada uno alejado de los otros, entonces dirigió su vista al fuego y tras cerciorarse que este no parecía querer apagarse se relajó en su lugar y cerró los ojos, su mente aun en los sucesos pasados. Fue luego de un tiempo tras haberse relajado aun a ojos cerrados que sintió movimiento bajo ella._

— _Podemos hablar —escucho una voz conocida y seria, suspiro sonoro sintiendo que más problemas vendrían_

— _Ya estás hablando… —soltó sin pensar, ya sin ánimos de nada_

— _Sakura... —le escucho llamarla desde abajo_

— _Sasuke…—devolvió ella desganada abriendo los ojos_

— _Tengo algo que decirte —soltó entonces el peli negro como si nada_

— _Te escucho… —entonces sintió la rama en la que estaba moverse y este se sentó a su lado_

— _Quiero que me ayudes a restablecer mi clan — y eso era todo, como si se tratase del clima el peli negro lo había soltado, así sin rodeos y con la voz áspera, sin romanticismo ni nada, sin promesas de por medio, y mucho menos una propuesta._

 _Una risita involuntaria en parte por el cansancio en parte porque se esperaba algo así de él, pero esto; lo superaba había más seco y arrogante de lo que podía esperar, negó bajando del árbol sin mirarlo si quiera o darle una respuesta mientras una risotada de incredulidad y cansancio casi al borde de la histeria se le escapo ahora_

— _Que es tan gracioso —escucho con saña a su espalda y no necesito mirar para saber el cabreo que se dibujaba en la cara del chico_

— _Tú —le contesto como si nada ella echando una mirada a sus compañeros y se encamino hasta unos árboles lejanos a ellos siendo seguida por el moreno_

— _Te pido que seas mi novia, y eso te resulta gracioso —suelta el moreno tomándola del brazo y haciéndola voltearse_

— _Eso has hecho —le consulta ahora ella cabreada, el peli negro le mira incrédulo y se prepara para hablar, ella se suelta de un tirón y se aleja_

— _Acaso no me has escuchado —masculla a sus espaldas_

— _O eso has hecho —pregunta de vuelta en el mismo tono_

— _Claro que así ha sido —responde acercándose a ella y tomándola de los brazos —me conoces —agrega luego cabreado y moviendo la cabeza —no soy bueno para estas cosas…_

— _Hay una diferencia entre decirme que sea quien te ayude a engendrar más Uchihas para renacer tu clan —le grita cortándolo y soltándose de el con un tirón y dando pasas largos hacia atrás —a decirme que te gustaría salir conmigo o que tuviésemos algún tipo de relación —agrega luego en tono más bajo y neutro, lo observa entonces y él le mira incrédulo_

— _Tú me amas no —le pregunta de pronto confusión en su voz e incredulidad en su rostro es lo que ella percibe, mientras se acerca poco a poco hasta ella_

— _Me amas tu —le cuestiono de vuelta alejándose de él, regresando sus pasos hacia el campamento_

—… _. —silencio el moreno no dijo palabra a sus espaldas más la seguía de cerca_

— _Que sientes por mí —pregunto entonces esta vez más calmada_

— _Después de lo que te eh dicho, dudas de mi —le escucho sise ante y casi en un susurro seco a sus espaldas, sintió un escalofrió recorrerla_

— _No es lo mismo, ni significa algo parecido —respondió entonces manteniéndose firme sin dejar notar la incomodidad que le había dejado escuchar lo ultimo_

— _Tienes, que ser tu —lo escucho murmurar por lo bajo con la voz temblorosa, aquello le hizo doler el corazón, respiro hondo y se mantuvo firme_

— _Que sientes por mí —hizo eco de sus palabras sin voltearse a verlo_

— _eres la única… que siempre ha estado allí —soltó el moreno llegando hasta ella y jalando de su brazo —quien siempre se ha preocupado por mi…— el dolor en su voz le hacía doler más bien sabía que aquello no era cierto, además hace mucho no lo veía de esa forma y por otro lado estaba Naruto_

— _Sasuke, escúchame_ _—pidió entonces afligida recordando ahora el dolor, la confusión, y aflicción del día —sabes bien que no es así... —murmuro ella mirando hacia Naruto dormido en su saco e ignorante de todo, lo que el uchicha interpreto de otra forma pues la beso, ella al notarlo forcejeo para soltarse pero él seguía insistiendo y forzando el beso, entonces con chakra en las manos lo empujo lejos, el moreno mirándole confundido_

— _Tienes que ser tu…_ —l _e escuchó decir en una voz que no pudo interpretar mientras se acercaba a ella_

— _No soy quien merece tus palabras —respondió retrocediendo cada paso que el daba para acercarse, los ojos comenzaban a escocerle_

— _No puede ser nadie más… —susurraba de una forma que jamás había visto, la mirada pérdida e insegura le rompía el corazón_

— _Sabes bien que si… —le respondía intentando hacerle razonar los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y no sabía el por que_

— _Eres tu… — la mirada en el moreno se mantenía aun y ella no sabía que hacer_

— _Sasuke ya basta —le grito desesperada entre llanto sentía su cuerpo temblar ante la vista del peli negro —es Naruto quien merece esas palabras —soltó sin más desesperada y sin pensar bien las cosas ni medir sus palabras, el nudo se había vuelto a instalar en su garganta y el dolor en su pecho_

— _Eres la única —murmuraba el moreno totalmente perdido abalanzándose hacia ella —la única le decía mientras apretaba con fuerza sus brazos_

— _Sasuke detente… —pedía sollozando entre temblores de miedo, forcejeando por librarse del agarre —me haces daño…_

 _Y así se mantuvo el moreno sin soltarla, apretando más el agarre intentando besarla de nueva cuenta a la fuerza no parecía escuchar razones_

— _Sabes bien, que el único que siempre a esta allí para ti y sea preocupado siempre por ti es Naruto… —sollozaba ya sin saber que más podría hacer —él es el único que merece esas palabras y si esas son tus razones, entonces, es a él a quien deberías de ofrecerle tus sentimiento —hablaba ya sin pensar sin importarle nada, ahora era ella quien se encontraba perdida —él es el único que merece tu amor, si es aquello lo que buscas…_

 _El moreno seguía murmurando varias cosas que ella ahora era incapaz de comprender, había dejado de forcejear para soltarse más aun este no la había soltado, ni había hecho intento de besarla de nuevo_

— _Suéltala teme… —se escuchó entonces a sus espaldas, noto como Naruto llegaba hasta ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos al tiempo en que el agarre en los propios desaparecía, no supo que sucedió después con ellos aquella noche y el moreno no volvió si quiera a mirarla en todo el camino de regreso_

Sintió unos brazos envolverla de forma protectora mientras regresaba a la realidad, notando sus ojos humedecidos, él le beso cada uno de sus ojos para borrar sus lágrimas entonces la apego por completo hacia sí mismo y ella enterró su rostro en su cuello, ninguno dijo nada mas solo se mantuvieron en silencio sintiendo el calor del otro confortándole y aspirando su aroma que los llenaba por completo alejando el vacío y el dolor


End file.
